You can't decide your fate
by Emiliya69
Summary: Cecilia Fuentes is planning on staying single. Dylan Henderson is planning on staying a delinquent. But then they collide. Secrets come to light and in the distance someone's mistakes will run them off course. No one really can decide their fate.
1. Prologue

**One year ago…**

**Colorado, USA**

Cecilia's Pov

I didn't stop running till I got to the private beach. I sat on the sand the cool water lapping over my feet arms wrapped around my body shaking due to the cold as tears streamed down my face.

I didn't know how long I was there too, till I felt someone sit down beside me. I leaned my head against her shoulder. "What happened?" Chelsea Newton, one of my best friend's asks.

"He cheated on me" I spat out. "With her of all people"

Chelsea turned my face towards hers. "There are four things that make a relationship work-trust, honesty, respect and love, without even the one then that relationship will not work, and that boy he cheated on you, now you forget about that jack-ass he does not deserve you girl your special and you deserve to have a boy who will treat you the right way "

"I'm not special"

"Yes you are and it's sad that you can't see that" Starr, our other best friend is here now.

I smile at both of them. "I think that for now I'll just lay off boys, I need to be single, I need to be concentrating on me for once in my life"

"Let's make a pact" Starr puts her hand in first. With a grin Chelsea puts her hand on top of Starr's then me on top of Chelsea's. "Here's to being single and staying single" We raised our hands in the air.

**Jackson, USA**

Dylan's Pov

The girl straddled my lap putting the joint in-between my lips, I took a hit. She threw her head back when she took it inhaling it deeply; she was good I had to admire that. "Dylan man" Nick Stellar, my only real friend here, everyone else was fake. "Should you really be here?"

"Come on what are the chances that the cops are going to bust this party?"

"Speak of the devil, the devil appears" The girl on my lap say's taking another drag.

"Exactly" Nick points to her. "It would be your last warning"

"Actually" I corrected him. "I get caught its over"

"So don't you think you should be playing it safe?"

I shook my head. "Playing it safe gives me hives"

I didn't get to see Nick's reply as the girl smashed her lips onto mine. She was a good kisser. What the hell couldn't she do? I grabbed her hand and pulled her up moving towards the stairs when I saw the blue lights. "Cops!" Somebody shouted, everybody was already running for the door.

I bolted. I scaled the fence landing on my hands and knees, I dragged myself up and carried on sprinting. "Hey" The cop bellowed. "Stop right there" He was close behind me, I picked up my pace then heard a car screeching I wasn't looking where I was going and had run straight onto the main road. As this sunk in I stood there, too long as the cop took advantage pushing me to the ground and strapped the handcuffs on. I cursed.

**The chapters will be longer and each chapter will switch POVs its only because this is the prologue that it is the way it is. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Present Day, Colorado, USA**

Dylan's Pov

"This is your last chance" My parole officer Tyler tells me.

"The family couldn't cope with me" I say proudly.

He took a quick glance at me before returning to the road. "Dylan, listen carefully-"

"I don't need a fucking lecture" I turn my gaze to outside the window. "You take me away from my whole life just because the family couldn't handle the fact that I fucked their daughter, it's not fair"

"Dylan we didn't like to move you from what your hometown, you received several warnings which you ignored so we enrolled you in the REACH program so that you didn't end up in jail, now that one family has kicked you out means we have to take certain measures and that involves starting anew"

I close my eyes biting back the tears. "I don't want too"

"We don't all get what we want"

"What if this family kick me out?" I turn to Tyler, my voice is hitched and tears blur my eyes. I blink, looking away quickly. Tyler puts a hand on my shoulder squeezing it in a comforting manner before returning to the wheel. I hate getting emotional around anyone, I hardly ever do but being tore apart from my family, my friends and the life I knew is tearing my heart inside.

"Carlos Fuentes has been in your position believe it or not that I am quite certain this will be the family for you" Tyler says in absolute confidence I start to believe him.

We pull up at the house half an hour later, the door opens as we get out. "I'm guessing that's Carlos" I say to Tyler glancing at the tall Mexican who looks everything the bad-ass. He's wife is next to him who immediately reminds me of my best friend's twin sister with the oversized t-shirt, only difference was Maddy would only wear the t-shirt. I force my mind to travel to other matters instead of thinking of her, like the couple have three girls who are at school I'm guessing since this is a school day and there obviously not here. Of course.

"Come on Dylan they don't bite"

"But I do" I grin masking my face.

He shook his head greeting the Fuentes. "Hi I'm Kiara Fuentes" She says to me. "This is my husband Carlos" She gestures. "Call us by our first names"

Tyler introduces me then pushes me towards them. "I have to go to the shop" Carlos says kissing his wife then nodding towards me. I don't nod back. I am not playing nice.

"I'll show you around" Kiara says. She takes me around the whole house and then we end up at the room that's going to be the place where I sleep and keep my stuff. "Does it have a lock?" I ask her.

"No but if you would like I could put one in for you"

"Sure"

"I'll do it for you tonight, I'll leave you to get settled"

I went into my room. It was obviously a guest room it had all the essentials including a double bed perfect for bringing girls here which I plan on doing a lot of.

I decide to take a shower turning on the water to high the hot water immediately steamed up the window pattering down on to my back. I don't know how long I stayed in there for but when I got out a girl was there. She was too young to be Carlo's eldest daughter and too old to be his other daughters. "Fuck" I yell grabbing for a towel.

"Nice" The girl commented before I could get the towel around me.

"Lexi where are you- oh" Another girl slightly older came into the doorway. "What are you doing?"

"I walked in on him, I didn't know he was in here" No you knew I was here.

She rushes out before I could say anything, the other girl straight behind her. I like the way her mind works, but I'm sure doing her is illegal. Carlo's eldest daughter is not, from what I've been told about the family, she's my age. But I learnt my lesson on that, right?


	3. Chapter 2

Cecilia's POV

"So" Ambyr Reilly, the school's reigning princess leaned up against my locker. "Met you can't wait to meet the gangbanger, heard the last family he was with he shagged their daughter, will history repeat itself?"

I banged my locker shut. "History will not be repeating itself"

"You haven't even seen him yet" She calls as I walk down the hallway.

I flip her off as she laughs. Reilly and me have been enemies since well like forever, but we kept out of each other's ways until I took her place as head cheerleader when she got demoted for missing practice twice, since she's been in my way.

"Did he really?" Chelsea asks watching the exchange.

"I do not know, mi papa prefers to pretend he's not coming"

Chelsea grins. "I bet, doesn't want his perfectly legal niña being deflowered"

I sighed. "I've told Ambyr-"

"Don't compare me to her" Chelsea buts in.

"Stop acting like her then"

"Take me with you" Chelsea pleaded when I got into my truck.

"My uncle Alex and that lot are coming down"

"Yeah I better stay away for my own good, because seriously- Alex, Carlos are major FILF's"

"Get out of here" I shoved her rolling up the window and drove home. When I entered everyone was there before me since I had cheerleading practice.

"Cecilia, meet Dylan" My mom called on spotting me.

Do I have to? I braced myself and walked into the living room. Alex grabbed me into a hug the second I walked in followed by Brittany and the rest of my cousins- Paco, Alicia, Lexi and Sam, my family's way of greeting.

Dylan was sitting on the sofa by the window staring out, he looked lost but when he heard his name he put a mask on looking at me he raised an eyebrow and a cocky grin. _Great. _He's that kind of guy.

He had an eyebrow, an lip, an tongue piercing and three studs in his left ear, he's hair a startling black with just a hint of blue the same kind of blue that was reflected in his eyes. It was almost supernatural, I liked it.

I didn't realise I was staring at him until he chuckled and said:" Like what you see?"

I looked him up and down. "I'll give you a 2, maybe a 3 on the scale of 1-10; if your lucky, that is"

Alicia laughed then glanced at Liza through the open door on the stairs earphones in. _She likes him, _She mouthed to me. _Caught her watching him in the shower_

I raised an eyebrow.

"So Cecilia, what's to do for fun around here?" Dylan asked me just as my dad walked in.


	4. Chapter 3

Dylan

"So Cecilia, what's to do for fun around here?" I ask her just as her dad walks in.

"Not a lot" Cecilia didn't even look at me, completty not interested in me. Weird cuz normally everyone is interested in me.

"There's lots to do for fun" Alicia, the girl who pulled her sister away from perving on me spoke to me instead. "I would love to show you around but I don't live here and I have a boyfriend already so..."

"You have a boyfriend?"

"Who you dating?"

"Funny you should ask that Paco" Alica's grins at her older brother. "You know him"

"I do? What's his name?"

"He's your best friend"

I shot up. "Can I talk to you outside?"

Alicia raises an eyebrow at me but nods anyway. "What is it?"

"Dump him"

"Excuse me?"

"Your're brothers friend"

"Why do you care? You don't know me, so why do you care so much?"

"Dating your brothers best friend, I know what I'm talking about there. Its not the right relationship"

"He's just my boyfriend" Alicia states. "You and nobody else don't have a tossing say in who I freaking date"

"I'm not trying to tell you who to date. I'm just telling you what relationships not to do"

"Its not a relationship, okay? I have no feelings for him. He's just a boyfriend who I go with on dates, we flatter each other with attention and gifts and fuck. Thats it"

"I didnt do relationships with feelings but in the end-"

"No" She shakes her head. "Thats you. Not me" She walks away then.

I avoid the family and go up to my new room. I didn't even want to be here, who cared about what they thought about me?

I took out my phone from my pocket seeing Maddy's face light up the screensaver. I stare at the picture as memories rush through my head. Damm her. All my fault. Damm me.

I throw the phone at the wall converting all my anger into it. I sink to the floor as it breaks, smashing into a million pieces just like my heart.


	5. Chapter 4

Cecilia POV

"What was that about yesterday?" I ask Dylan as he came down the stairs handing him a coffee.

"I don't think it's any of your business" His eyes darken. "Did you know about her boyfriend?"

"Yeah she told me, she also told me you told her to keep away from him. I don't think that's any of your business"

"Oh really" He raises an eyebrow. "So your telling me if you had been in a abusive relationship and you saw another person getting in one you wouldn't do nothing?"

"Is that theoretically?"

"No shit Sherlock" He rolls his eyes.

I ponder it for a moment. "So going out with your brother's best friend never works out?"

"I don't want to talk about it" He storms out the room. I follow him keeping stride for stride behind him till he stops and turns to me. "Why the fuck are you following me?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for bringing it up"

A furious look come's over his face and he grabs my wrists in a strong grip bringing me face to face with him. I should have been scared, terrified of him but strangely all he made me feel was at ease. "Don't you ever feel sorry for me" He says in a low voice, menacing, meant to make me feel threatened but it didn't.

"Uh what's going on?" I hear Chelsea's voice.

Dylan let's go of me causing me to stumble. Time seemed to stop as the ground rushed up to meet me and then all of sudden it wasn't and time started beating it's steadily beat.

I glance up at Dylan, the one to stop my fall. The second I look at him the second he set me back on my feet, roughly I might add, and stalks off. I still saw his eyes though.

This time I didn't follow him.

"Just what was that about?" Chelsea demanded as soon as I got in the car.

I grip the headrest leaning forwards. "I'm worried, he was talking about abuse and now he's showing it, I'm worried"

"Why are you saying it like your joking?" Starr asks me.

"Because she is" Chelsea, the reasonable one, responded. "But it doesn't hurt to check it out"

"Exactly"

Starr grins. "Dylan Henderson right?"

I nod.

"I'll have it by lunch"

And she did. When Starr put her mind to anything; you could be sure that, that something would get done. So sneaking into the office to put a student's file on a memory stick- done deal. She printed it off in her ICT lesson and we sat down on the bleachers at lunch where below us the football team were training.

We only had cheerleading practice three times a week, so for Monday and Wednesday it was a free lunch.

This wasn't our first time we had done this- steal a student's file.

"What are you girls doing?" Freddie Cuzco, quarterback sat next to us.

"Nothing" Starr quickly flicks the paper out the way, it fallingl down to the back of the bleachers, where if you lost something down there you couldn't get it back. Great.

He raises an eyebrow. "I know you girls, in and out"

"Your gross" Chelsea pushed him.

"And don't you know it" He winks.

"Come on Freddie" Adam yells from the field.

"Yeah stop talking to the cock fuckers" Adrian add's.

"Way to make it sound like were sluts" I yell back.

"You are sluts, you're the teasing type"

"I didn't know there was such a type"

"Oh baby when you find a suitable title inform me"

"Call be baby and I'll cut your fucking cock into pieces using my slutness to seduce you but then do that instead" I retort.

He smirk's. "Now Miss. Clever is slutness a word"

"You got one up on me, be proud that doesn't happen often"

"Really? We will have to change that" Dylan appears from the field.

"And who are you may I ask?" Freddie put his arms around the three of us.

"This is Dylan" Adam jogged up to us. "I asked him to join out for the team"

"Okay" Freddie stood up shaking Danny's hand. "You can join the team if your good, you can join the club if I like you"

"What club?"

"Your find out when you join, if you join" I told him.

"Are you in the club?"

"Of course"

"You interested in my girl?" Freddie asked.

"Don't be" Adrian calls out. "We've all tried it on, she don't put out for no one, neither of them do"

"Sounds like high maintenance" Dylan raise's an eyebrow. "That's just something else that might have to change"


	6. Chapter 5

Dylan's POV

As the bell rings for homeroom and I enter the allocated room I realise I'm with Cecilia, I head over and sit next to her. She groans. "Do you have to sit next to me?"

"Get me out the chair than chica" I smirk.

"Nah you're not worth the effort"

"But I so am, you just don't know it yet"

"Well guess I'll never know then"

I chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Cecilia demands her eyes narrowed.

"You just have to have the last word don't you, you can't help yourself"

"You noticed" She raises an eyebrow. "Well done for you"

Always has to have the last word.

"Do you have a nickname?" I ask Cecilia.

"Yep"

"What is it?"

"Only people I have the ounce of respect for I'll allow them to call me by my nickname"

"High Maintenance" I mutter.

"And don't you forget it" She pushes back from the table striding towards the door.

And then I realise the bell has gone. I hurry to catch up since she's supposed to be giving me a ride from and to school, that's what her mom said anyway but when I get out of school, she's gone.

I curse her as I have to walk, again.

The next morning I wake up before Cecilia and steal the last cinnamon buns in payback for yesterday. "Dylan " She cries her eyes blazing. I take a small bite out of the bun chewing slowly crossing my eyes and moaning as if they are the most delicious things ever.

She's about to shout out a string of curses at me but then stop's as her youngest sister walks into the kitchen. Instead, she storms out.

I follow quickly ripping the key's out her hand she starts to chase me but I'm a faster runner then her and get to the car before she does, hurling myself in and skidding out the driveway. "Karma's a bitch, bitch" I shout after her laughing.

It's not till I'm on the main highway that I realise I'm laughing like a manic. I stop immediately but my mind is already there the images are running through my head.

I pull over to the side, not willing to cause a crash in the middle of the freaking highway.

My hands go to my pocket for my phone then realise I broke it two nights ago. Every last connection, gone.

I pound my fists against my head like it will drive it all away. Then think, isn't that manic behaviour anyway?

There's no escaping it. I wish I could call Nick or one of her girlfriends the only ones who would understand what I'm going through as there going through the same things…apart from the guilt, that is all mine. But apart from the fact that I can't is the fact that they pretty much hate me.

They blame me, because it is my fault; well partly since it wasn't just me that caused her to go mental, it was the fact it ran in the family also.

But still, my fault. Even if it is partly.

It was so ironic that the day my life fell apart when I need my family like I've never needed them before, I was uprooted here. But why should I be given anything? , after what I've caused.

I don't deserve it.

I drive to school when I'm able to scouring out the hottest chick there, I need a distraction but since when has lust ever won over love? I should know.


	7. Chapter 6

Cecilia's Pov

"Dylan's arrived" Chelsea points as my car slides into the parking lot. Dylan missed homeroom, it's a good job we have a free period right now.

"I'm going to kill him" I fume.

"You did the same thing to him" Starr says.

"It's my car"

"She has a point, my baby is my car I wouldn't like it if someone stole my car" Levi injects. The boys nod in agreement. The whole of our club has a whole free period, normally we will spend time practicing but I stalled until I saw my car, here and safe.

"Exactly my car is literally the most important thing in my life"

"Isn't that us?" Chelsea pouts.

I roll my eyes. "Second best then"

"The club comes first" Milo reminds me.

"Fine" I sigh. "Third best"

Adam open's his mouth to say something so I turn to him giving him my full watt glare.

Dylan parks the car horizontally across two car places illegally. I get up to storm over and start a full on rant when Chelsea pulls me back. "He has a good reason"

"And how would you know?" I whirl around to face her.

"Chelsea" Freddie groans. "You having a supernatural feeling again?"

Chelsea sticks her finger up at him while Chase laughs.

Dylan storms out the car, I call out to him.

And I see that look in his eyes again.

* * *

><p>"Do you like the guy?" I open my bedroom door when I got home from school to find Alicia lounging on my bed.<p>

"What guy?" I ask confused.

"My boyfriend"

"I don't know him that well" I close my door sitting on my desk chair. "But he's alright, why?"

"What about Dylan?"

"I barely know him"

"He's hot, Liza fancies him"

"I gathered that"

"I don't fancy him, but I would have him, why don't you?"

"Because I'm no slut like you and I can do better"

"I'm not a slut, just sexually active"

"You have bipolar"

"Are you going to give me the drugs or do I have to go to Freddie?" Alicia snaps one mention of her medical issue and it sets her off. I don't think our family really grasped Alicia's condition- they were aware of it, they made allowances but they didn't really consider it. It's like they only saw the severe mood swings between mania and depression, the low and high. They didn't count the other factors that occurred with bipolar illness.

I did know though. I was the only one. Alicia didn't trust many people, she is too secretive, I'm the only person closest to her and that makes me more protective over her then anybody.

"I have them, I put them in the attic I'll be right back"

I wasn't back fast enough it seemed. When I got back to my room she wasn't there. I ran down the stairs bumping into my dad. "Have you seen Alicia?" I ask him.

"Alicia?" He frowns "I've only seen Dylan, is Alicia here then?"

I didn't answer him I was already going up the stairs. "Nothing" I call down to him; I didn't want him following me. My mom hadn't put the lock on Dylan's room as of yet so I just burst through the door.

Dylan was sprawled across his bed, Lia was sitting her legs either side of his waist, he was kissing her back as hungrily as she was. Fury swept through me, when his hands start to roam her body I'm over like a shot pulling her off him. Dylan's glance snaps to mine, he flinches at my red haze.

"Alicia" I scold. She just shrugs.

"Here" I pass the drugs to her. "Wait" I call as she turns to leave. "We have to talk"

"There's nothing to say" She skips down the stairs. I bite my lip as she goes, worrying.

"What's going on?" Dylan says from right behind me.

I whirl around. "You" I yell pointing a finger in his chest, pushing. He retreats backwards until he is against the wall, hands held up in defence. "Stay the hell away from her if you value your fucking life, go after anyone else just not-

"I don't understand"

"Go to hell" I storm over to my room.

"You're overreacting" He says quietly.

"Overreacting?" I choke. "She has bipolar you idiot. She can't help it, you can"

He dosent say anything for a minute then: "You do drugs?" He smirks.

I wiped that smirk right off his face.


	8. Chapter 7

Dylan's POV

Cecilia doesn't talk to me for the rest of the week. I don't want to mess with the gal- she's a drug dealer.

And the club she's in they seem trouble. They are at the top of the hierarchy scale at school along with the Perfects. Ever seen the plastics in the mean girls? Like them. They think they are princesses and meet perfection in every way. Rich as hell too. And yes, hot.

"Hey Dylan isn't it?" The main one leans up against my locker.

"Yeah"

"Ambyr Reilly" The girl holds her hand out.

When I offer mine she takes it and brings me up against her.

"Leave him alone" A guy says.

Ambyr turns around. "What makes you think I listen to you?" She snarls.

The guy smiles. He looks like a emo, one with strong muscles and tall. "Cheerleading practice? You already got demoted you want to get kicked off?"

Ambyr pushes past him giving him a hard shove. It hardly affects him. Must be one of the club, no one else would dare stand up against her like that.

"Right" The guys looks at me. "Your Dylan, you don't need to know my name but you need to know this" He steps closer to me locking me between the locker and him. I've probably been in more fights then he ever has, so I'm ready. "You upset Cecilia again and I will personally kick your ass and I wont be the only one" He stalks off before I can do or say anything.

* * *

><p>"Tell me about the club" I say to Cecilia who stopped the car because 'she wanted to talk about something' After a whole week, almost.<p>

"Freddie's the leader"

"Is that it?"

"No...I'm a member"

I groan. "Would I get in?"

"I don't know you"

"Would you like to get to know me?" I ask her cockily checking her out.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Seriously?" I felt complied to answer anyway. "Red"

"How many girls have you slept with? Or boys if that takes your fancy"

"I'm not gay" I told her. "10"

She laughed. "You're a liar"

"How so?"

"I know you Dylan. You've been in love with this one girl forever if you wanted to admit it or not, you turned to other girls but found yourself not being able to go any further because of her. So you have slept with one girl and not ten as you claim. Which really-"

"You don't know me" I told her coldly. I forced the feelings down, I wasn't going to break down in front of her.

"I know you don't really want to join the club because you don't really want to put down roots here"

"Oh really?"

"You don't want to be here"

"Oh really?"

"I can help you get out" She smiled her eyes tinkling. "If you want it"

"Get me out?"

"Get you home and I know the perfect way to do it, so we game?"

I shrug. "Game"

Then she drove us home, well my temporary home.

"Where were you two?" Carlos suspiciously questions when we get out of the car. Cecilia rolls her eyes behind her dad's back, I say nothing.

"Dylan follow me. We need to have a man- to- man" Carlos says to me, going into his office.

I frown. "What's one of them?"

"A talk" Cecilia laughs. "I know your not gay" She winks smacking me on the butt. Before I can retaliate she's gone.

I go into Carlos's office sitting relaxed on the seat putting my feet up.

"You've been staying with us for a week already, but I've been so busy at the shop I haven't had a chance to go over house rules"

"Listen old man. I don't follow rules" I shrug.

Carlos narrows his eyes pushing my feet off his desk, quite roughly, I may add. "Uno, no drugs or alcohol. Dos, no profanity. I have three daughters and a wife, so keep it clean. Tres, curfew on weekdays is ten thirty; on weeknights it's midnight. Cuatro, you're expected to clean up after yourself around the house when asked, just like our own children. Cinco, there's no TV unless you're done with homework. Seis." He pauses.

"Dating Cecilia is out of the question, so don't even think about it. Any questions?"

"Yeah, one" I smirked looking right at him. "What happens when I break one of your fucking rules?"

He doesn't reply.

Score 1 to me.


	9. Chapter 8

Cecilia Pov

I wait till my dad left then enter his office perching on the end of the desk. I grab a piece of paper and write each rule down.

"First step" I say to Dylan. "Is breaking each and every single of these rules"

"You do know it involves you"

"So long as it gets you gone"

"Touché"

"And break the school rules too, we have to be through" Chelsea bounce's into the office. "You know I think he would have to join our club" Chelsea says to me.

"Yeah I think he will, get Starr to talk to Freddie"

"Hang on" Dylan interrupts us. "Why will I have to?"

"It's all about breaking rules that is why"

"This is going to be so much fun" Chelsea claps her hands together. "So what date we angling towards?"

"I don't get this" Starr says walking in. "How will breaking these rule's get him home?"

"Because he got kicked out of the Anderson's and so he was sent here, so if he get's kicked out of here-" I explain.

"Wouldn't he go to another family?" Starr interrupts.

"I am here you know" Dylan injects.

"Dylan shut up and Starr let me finish" I say in my scolding voice that shut both of them up. "The Anderson's are going to offer to take him back which means he'll be home"

"And how exactly are they going to offer to take him back?"

"They kicked him out because he fucked their daughter only because she told them so when in actual fact he didn't" Starr starts to say something but stops when I give her the look. "So we find some dish on her and we threaten her and then she'll tell her family and well persuade them to take him back that would help"

"But first we have to get him kicked out of this place"

"Exactly"

"I'll find out the dish on her" Dylan

"No it will be a joint effort and the clubs your be amazed at what we can do" Chelsea says.

"So operation get Dylan home is underway" Starr grinned.

"We need another name so people wont know about it" I say.

"How about OGDH, you know the initials" Dylan offers

"What?" We all say in ausion.

"What's the problem with it?" Dylan whines.

"Because people would ask us what it means that's why" I tell him.

"Banana" Starr offers.

"Why that?" I ask her.

"It's my favourite fruit" Starr shrugs.

"Does it really matter what it is?" Dylan asks.

I shake my head.

"Banana then"

"Let's shake on it, in our own way of course" Starr put her hand in. Me and Chelsea followed suit, Dylan raises an eyebrow but put his hand on mine anyway.

"Operation banana is underway" We raise our hands high in the air.


	10. Chapter 9

Dylan's Pov

I follow Cecilia into the gym on a Saturday. A freakin Saturday and I was in school, on a Saturday. What is wrong with my life? But soon I'll have my old life even though there be two less people in my life, but hey my family is there even if the Emerald's aren't there. And my other friends, of course.

I walk in greeting the club- my fellow football team players: Freddie, Adam, Levi and Chase, cheerleaders: Cecilia, Starr, Chelsea and Ruby. Then Ruby's boyfriend an emo looking guy called Jasper and then the little weird in a funny way dude named Milo.

Freddie and Levi are smoking spiffs. I eagerly take a hit when Freddie offers.

"What are you wearing?" Ruby comes up to me.

Then I notice I'm oddly dressed for the occasion apart from Cecilia who is taking off her hoodie revealing a tight hugging red midriff which go with the camouflaged cargo pants. I can't help but stare, and who can blame me? I have only seen the girl clothed with not much skin showing, but now...

Woah!

The clothes hug her body perfectly showing her full hourglass figure; big boobs, nice ass, curves in all the right places. And don't mention what the clothes don't cover.

I want her.

I wipe my mouth quickly realising I'm drooling. "Here" Cecilia passes me a photo. "It will last longer" I stare after this girl that brings a whole new meaning to the word cliché.

"Hey man cut it out" Freddie waves a hand in front of my face. Cecilia is at the back of the room giggling with the girls.

I'm getting this bitch back, I decide.

I remove my long sleeved blacktop and jeans putting the clothes Ruby has for me, so the club are street dancers, who knew?

It's a good job, I love break dancing. And am good at it.

"Are we allowed in here?"

Levi smirks. "For a rule breaker, you sure don't act like it"

Cecilia sighs. "Didn't I say this club is rule breakers?"

"My mistake"

I can't win with this girl, one day I will, that's a promise.

"Okay guys" Freddie clap's his hands. "We have a routine but we have to include Dylan and we only have till tonight"

"Tonight?" My mouth gapes open.

"Are your saying you're not good enough?" Cecilia flicks her gaze onto me.

"How much do you want to bet?"

"I'm not sure you have anything to bet with"

I don't get time to reply to an answer as the music was turned on, the beat seeped down into my veins bringing my body alive. I had forgotten until now how much I loved music and what it did to me.

I move unconsciously. I didn't even realise I was doing it till I heard the others cheering.

I bow mockingly.

"Dude your awesome" Ruby says. But she's not the one I want to know the reaction from.

Cecilia is surprised,

I've beaten her for once.

I grin.


	11. Chapter 10

Cecilia

I had to admit, he shocked me. I didn't know he could move like that. Clearly, I hadn't figured out the guy as much as I thought I did. Huh!

"He could be our ticket to the win" Ruby sat next to me on the wall. It was later on in the evening; we had practiced all day and were ready for tonight, everyone else was already in the warehouse where the competition was held. I had just stepped out for a smoke.

I nod taking the last drag out of the cigeratte and threw it over the railings into the water. "Let's go"

The competition is big where crews from all the surrounding area compete to win. It's more about the win, beating everyone else, then the actual prize which is £1000.

I step inside.

"Hey Cecilia"

I flung myself at the voice. "Shane" I exclaim.

Shane, the best friend that I had met at a gig where we had found out what else we had in common- the street competition, and we just became best friends. The only downside was I hardly got to see him or talk to him as it was the Shane Costello, the hottest teen singer around at the moment.

He hugs me once tightly then let's go. "I'll catch you later"

"Sure" I was already off to where the guys were waiting for me.

It was time.

I had that fluttering sensation in my stomach the half excited half nervous feeling like a caterpillar was changing into an butterfly- excited at changing, but nervous as hell at it too.

I didn't even hear the introductions, the crowd's too wild and I wasn't really listening anyway: "You going to tell me about this tattoo?" Dylan says into my ear, resting his hand just above the waistband of my low cargo pants that nestled on my hips. I suck in a breath as he touch's there- so low and one of my most sensitive spots.

"Your hot" He grins at me not bothering to wait for an answer; as if I would give him one.

"Just hot?" I turn to him. "Because I think I'm voluptuous" And then I run into Freddie's arms in sync with Ruby, our first move, where the boys catch us flipping us up in mid-air.

"I like confidence in a girl" Dylan shouts after me but I scarcely hear him, adrenaline is rushing through my veins setting my nerves on fire. There's nothing I need more than THIS.

Dancing takes me off to another world where I don't have to worry or think about anything but dancing.

My blood beats to the music.


	12. Chapter 11

Dylan

The buzz of the competition lasted over the entire weekend and onto Monday, until I got home that was. When Carlos wanted to talk to me, the only thing that ran through my mind was what the hell had I done? Turns out, it was about REACH, which I had forgotten all about. And group therapy, gah!

Back home, I didn't mind going to the group therapy, back then my only problem was addicted to drugs and the lack of ability to escape the cops.

Now, its worse and I don't want to talk about it.

I'm sullen in the car there staring out the window.

"What's wrong?" Carlos turns his head towards me.

"Keep your eyes on the road" I didn't intend it to come out as sharp as it sounded. Carlos raises an eyebrow.

"Look Dyl-" Carlos starts to say.

I cut him off with a wave of my hand slicing the air between us. "Don't dare say you know what it feels like"

"But I do"

"No you don't" I practically shout, I can't help it. "You can't know because no one has done what I have done. I mean I was okay that year ago I was, I was like you, so if you met me then, then you could say went through the same thing because you'd be right. But when I-" I stop, realising I'm about to tell the guy everything. "So don't say something you don't mean"

I face the window taking deep breathes in and out. When it starts to rain my fingers automatically reach out to trail the droplets of water that drip down the window. I snatch my hand away when I notice what I'm doing.

I've always been obsessed with the rain, I would sit by the window and just watch the rain fall, I loved to make random patterns and trailing it- like what I was just doing.

His daughter already knows enough about me which is scary enough since it was based on intuition. I don't want Carlos, to have true facts about me.

I can't wait to get out of there. "I'll get my own ride back" I tell him.

"No you won't, I'll pick you up at the end of your session"

"I rather you didn't"

"You don't really have a choice"

I banged the passenger car door shut. "Fuck you"

"Dylan" He shouts after me, anger etched in his tone.

I carry on walking.

I don't hear his footsteps follow me until he firmly takes hold of my shoulders.

I jump.

"Get off me" I scream.

He shoves me up against a wall. "Don't ever take out your anger on my car and what did I say about swearing?"

"God, can't you leave me alone" I push him, hard so that he's off me, he's not touching me.

I run into the building, a secretary glances at me with a raised eyebrow. "Dylan Henderson" I tell her.

"The transferee, what happened to achieve that?"

"Last chance" I shrug.

"Umm, just sign the papers and then you can go in"

I just sign my signature then give it to her back then stalk off. "No running" she shouts behind me, so just to annoy her I run into the room and sit down.

"Eager are we?" a girl asks. I glance at her, she's albino with long straight pinup blonde hair.

"Couldn't be less eager"

The girl gives me a weird look then turns to her neighbour motioning crazy with the spin of her finger at her head.

I fly at her, I'm not thinking straight but that has always been me- act before I think.

We both crash to the floor the neighbour scoots out the way before he gets caught in the crossfire as the girl hits me back hard. We both roll over on the floor, I hear shouting in the background and then we are being pulled apart. I let them, the albino however doesn't, her eyes are blazing and she's kicking and screaming.

"Fighting is not tolerated at REACH" I'm sitting in an office being lectured minutes later. They had left me for five minutes to 'calm down', now I had a lecture.

"We've called your guardian and this will be noted"

Whoopee fucking doo.

"Do you want to tell us what it was about?"

I shake my head.

"Are you sure you don't want to say what it was about?"

I groan at the sound of that voice.

"How did you get here so quickly?" I ask Carlos.

"Answer the question" He snaps.

I look him straight in the eyes smirking. "How about no?"

"Were going now" Carlos grips me tightly, pulling me out the building. "And your so grounded"


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I felt like updating again. Just want to say thank you for the people who read, review, favourite and alert. And a special thankyou to Momo16 for reviewing on every chapter, means a lot. **

Cecilia

"Being grounded is a good thing" I tell Dylan sitting down next to him on the bed. "Because you're going to break it and that will piss my dad off, and that will start the whole operation off" I smile at him.

He's staring out the window, looking like he's going to burst out crying.

I stroke his hair automatically, my hand acting before my mind can digest it.

And then he cries. His pale blue eyes darkening in contrast, tears coursing streaks down his face, like raindrops falling down a window, steadily and slow.

Despite all, I hold him as he lets it out.

We don't talk about that night for the rest of the week; we just focus on the competition and the operation. Seeing him cry like that made me angry, because whoever he had picked a fight with upset him greatly, so much that he let me see him like that, and comfort him.

"What's wrong?" Chelsea asks me looking at me through the mirror with which she was styling my hair.

"Nothing" I say glancing back at Dylan who was lying across Chelsea's bed talking to Starr sitting on the desk chair. He grins back at me when he spots me looking at him, I exchanged one back.

We had been getting on good terms since that night, you could almost call us friends. Even when he does go, I'll still stay in touch with him, who else would never stop trying to beat me?

Right now, we were all going out partying, the classic Friday night.

When I was a kid I spent it with my family watching movies and eating popcorn, that was until I reached the age when hanging out with your parents was not considered cool and then I reached the age when you just wanted to go out and have some fun.

Plus the Friday family nights just seemed too corny by then.

Dylan was still grounded and was breaking the curfew rule. I told my dad the lie I tell him almost every Friday night that I was staying at Chelsea's which was technically true, so really it wasn't that much of a lie.

"Dyl can you do mine while I do Starr's makeup or do her makeup?" Chelsea ask's him as she finished curling my hair.

"Makeup it's easier"

"It is?" Starr asked him.

"Are you saying you're an expert?" I gasp.

"I'm an expert in everything" Dylan boasts.

"Oh yeah, if you are what is 66 times by 66 on the spot?"

"Um-"

"It's 4356" Chelsea says.

"How the heck did you know that?" Dylan asks.

"I'm an expert" Chelsea shrugs making us laugh.

"Fuck yous" Dylan chuckles.

I can't help but watch Dylan apply the makeup to Starr, neither can Chelsea. Dylan doesn't realise he has an audience, like when he danced.

I like the fact that he would get so carried away with one thing that he forgot about the outside world.

"What?" Dylan asks when he turned around to catch us all watching him.

"You" Chelsea inclines her head. "You're so delicate and precise, like it's really important, well I guess, like a professional does it"

"Not from expertise" I hold a finger up to stop him from answering. "Like you're born to do it"

Dylan took a step back holding his hands up. "You guys are scaring me, I'm just going to take a very slight step towards the door, towards a phone and-"

We cut his words off as we jump him, pinning him to the floor tickling every available spot that we can get to.

His yelling and were giggling and I suppose from an outsider it could look really wrong- so I don't blame the looks of the guys faces when they walk through the door.

"What's with the new guy that the three girls that don't put out will gangbang for?" Freddie jokes.

We just laugh.


	14. Chapter 13

Dylan

The club was pulsing when we got there, Freddie got the first round.

We got into the club straight away; we didn't have to line up, didn't have to have ID, we were even in the VIP section- Adam's dad is in the nightclub circuit, so it's a free pass.

"Come on, dance with me" Cecilia grabs my hand and pulled me off the seat, I took a quick sip of my beer and let her pull me up. She puts her back up against my chest her arms coming around my neck, I put mine round her waist, we move to the beat of the fast song grinding against each other. And I'm telling you- it feels great. I'm getting an hard on every time her ass grinds up against my crotch.

It doesn't last long as Cecilia breaks apart from me to dance with some next guy and a tall blonde claims me.

When I finally see her again she's drunk and in a guy's lap kissing him fiercely.

I wish she was in mine.

Where did that thought come from?

I shake my head trying to clear that thought, grabbing a brunette as she walks past.

I don't realise how much time has passed till Cecilia is tugging on my arm. I follow her out to the dark night.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Two o clock, come on the taxi's here" Cecilia grabs my arm again like I don't know where I'm going.

Taxi? It's a fucking hummer limo. Probably courteously of Adam's dad, again.

We take a vodka mixed with Bacardi breezier shot, it's nasty.

"Let's play I never" Ruby suggests, we all nod in agreement and given cups with beer and vodka mixed- much better.

"I've never skinny- dipped" Adam says. I drink; I've done it, countless times.

"I've never had sex with two other people having sex in the same room" Freddie drinks. Only Adam also drinks.

I can already see Adam is the daring of the lot.

"I've never walked in on someone else having sex" Cecilia drinks. I drink immediately, countless times I have walked in on my mates. Everyone drinks but Adam.

Because he's always the one doing it.

Hah, hah, hah.

Everyone drinks on the going to school drunk and gotten a hickey. Then it gets to my turn, I ponder on it thinking what I would like to know about my new friends. "Never have I never" I'm starting to stumble on my words, the nasty drinks fault. "Tried it on with a teacher"

Everyone drinks.

"When did you try it on with a teacher?" I ask Cecilia.

"When did you?"

"No" I put a finger over her lips. "I asked first, you answer"

"Second year of high school, new teacher, always liked him, offered dare hasta hasta hasta kiss" She shrugs. "tan me imaginé, why not?" Cecilia slipped between Spanish and English drunk.

I fought to keep my eyes open focusing on her face and the curve of her lips right just above mine that if I just reached up…

I start to fade into unconscious.

_I just love the fact that you can't exactly lie on this game; everyone's truthful when there drunk,_ is the thing I'm thinking as I fall even deeper.


	15. Chapter 14

Cecilia's

"How's the plan coming along?" Starr asks on Monday lunchtime at school. We were sitting on the bleachers again, due to the no cheerleading practice on Monday.

"My dad went mental, but now he's just grounded for longer"

"So that isn't going to work" Starr slouched in her seat. "So next one?"

"Well he can't do the drugs one, were not trying to get him kicked out of REACH" Chelsea says.

"Here's what's happening-He breaks all of my dad's rules; gets him pissed off, breaks all of the school rules; gets expelled" I explain.

"What if that still doesn't happen?"

"Oh I have a secret weapon, that will work, trust me"

My secret weapon is fool proof.

I check my watch. "I have to go guys, Mr Brenner said he'll go through the Geometry Test with me"

"Damm you girl he's too hot" Starr swoons.

"One-on-one, mind you don't get up to anything" Chelsea laughed.

I flip them off and made my way to the maths building.

"Cecilia" Chelsea yells, a hint of warning in her voice.

I froze where I was at the bottom of the hill that led up to the school building.

I could already see him.

His dirty blonde hair contrasted well with his black silk shirt making him look like the guy you would want to pick up in a club. Even his black eyes with that sunset glint drawed you to him.

I knew the truth behind his looks though.

"I just want to talk" Blondie held his hand up. And yes Blondie was his real name. And even though it was a girls name, it just suited him for some reason.

I swallow. "That's not going to happen"

"I'm trying to be friendly"

I gave a short laugh. "Since when?"

"Please Lia"

"Don't call me that and don't play nice" I say to him coldly.

He takes a step forward, I take one back colliding with Freddie who wraps his arms around me and glares at him. "What the hell are you doing at the school of all places? You trying to get arrested?"

"Because I'm really going to get arrested here, aren't I?" His lips curled up and he spread his arms out. Then he grins. "Of course if you told them about me, but you wouldn't do that, would you? Because then your secrets would come out, and you don't want that to happen do you?"

"You want to talk? Fine. Not here" Adam clipped out, coming on to my right.

"It's Six- on- one anyway" Chelsea came on the other side of me. The four of us were a united front with Starr and Levi slightly behind us. Ruby, Jasper were always in the drama studio, Milo in the music studio and so they wouldn't see us and I guessed Chase was keeping the game going so the whole football team didn't wander over.

We did have advantage. The six of us could take him down and if he had weapon on hand well so did we. I could feel my switchblade burning in my pocket, like it knew it would be coming to use and was urging me on.

He nods curtly and left just passing a figure in a hoodie who danced back lightly as he passes by.

I knew who exactly it was.


	16. Chapter 15

Dylan

When I enter the house no one is home except Cecilia's car is there. I enter the house and stop outside Cecilia's room. I knock on it gently but get no reply. Frowning I open the door.

There in the adjoining bathroom. I notice a flash of Alicia before Cecilia is closing the door.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Alicia's just having a bad day is all, if your excuse us?"

"Sure" I step out the room.

Everyone is acting strange today, first the football team and now Cecilia.

Twenty minutes later Cecilia appears at my door. "Sorry about earlier"

"Its cool" I wave it away.

"Okay" She rapps the door like she had something to say but was waiting her time.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing" She shakes her head and went to go back to her room.

I grasp her wrist before she could make a move, turning her around to face me, misjudging the distance as she's put in close proximity to me; I can hear, feel her breathing.

"Cecilia you home?" Jessica, Carlos and Kiara's eleven year old daughter, calls out.

We break apart.

I need to get laid, I decide, awareness stirring up in me. But I knew, I couldn't do that, I have never been able to get laid to just any girl.

I don't like admitting that, who would? Especially being a guy.

I would meet a girl at a party, make out with her, then take it to the bedroom. Our clothes are off and I'm about to enter the girl and then I can't, because Maddy swarms into my mind and I just can't no longer.

Love.

I fucking hate it.

"Dyl you ok?" Cecilia asks.

I close my eyes then open them. "Fine" I lie.

I knew she wouldn't buy it but I slam my bedroom door and lock it, Kiara put it in for me over the weekend.

I bite onto a pillow so no one can hear me crying.

"You think a lock can keep me out?" Cecilia says, shutting my door behind her.

I turn my face away.

She grabbed my chin bringing me to face her.

"I'm your friend Dylan, you don't have to hide from me"

"Friends don't share everything you know" I choked out.

"You do when your my friend"

I chuckle.. "Do you always get what you want Cecilia?"

"Of course" She winks.

I've stopped crying. "I'm okay now" I wipe the last of my tears with my sleeve.

"You stopped me crying" I say surprised.

"Yes" She pauses. "You're not who I thought you was Dylan, appearances are deceiving"

"We having a moment?" I joke.

She nudges my shoulder giving me a wink. "Yeah Dylan, a moment"

"Dellie" The youngest of the siblings Izzy, only four, skips into the room.

"Its Dylan" Cecilia tells Izzy, picking her up. "Say D"

"D" Izzy says clearly and confident.

I smile as Cecilia teached Izzy to say my name properly.

As I watch them I felt a pang in my chest as they reminded me of me with my youngest siblings.

Why do I have to cry all the fricken time? I blink, trying to keep the tears in.

"Dylan sad" Izzy grabs on to my hand pulling me to her height. "Why sad? Izzy asks me.

"I miss my little sisters and brothers" I tell her the truth.

"Dead?" Izzy asks.

"Izzy" Cecilia exclaims.. "You don't ask someone that!"

"It's fine" I say to Cecilia then turn my gaze back on Iz. "No I just had to leave them behind when I did something really bad"

"Bad?" Izzy shakes her head. "No, nothing bad to deserve that"

"Why thank you Izzy" I grin at her. "But others don't agree"

Izzy frowned then she grins. "You can be my older brother" She paused. "If you want?"


	17. Chapter 16

Cecilia

"Dylan? Dylan?" I shake him, trying to get him to wake up.

"What?" He rubs his eyes. With his hair all mused up from sleep combined with him rubbing his eyes trying to get the sleep out of them, he looked much, much younger then seventeen.

So, so cute.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Dylan gives me a weird look.

"Your cute" I tell him.

"Cute? Cute?" Dylan sounds offensive. "I'm hot babes"

"You can't be hotter than me"

"Oh yeah? Want to compare?"

"Maybe later down the friendship" I tell him.

Dylan laughs.

"Come on" I throw a pair of his converse at him.

I take him to Charlie's. It's a diner just out of town, down a road forked off from the main highway. It's very popular with truck drivers and road-trekkers looking for a quick bite to eat. There is no risk of meeting anyone you know there.

Luke, my cousin's best friend is already there with a coffee and a bowl of fries. When I and Dylan sit down Belle, one of the waitresses here comes over.

"Who's your friend?" Belle asks me after greeting us.

"Dylan Belle, Belle Dylan" I introduce them.

"He's a boy" Belle raises an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"And he's hot"

"Belle that's shocking" Alicia slides into the booth next to Luke. "Blurting out something like that to someone you don't know"

"That made no sense babe" Luke drawls.

"Your half asleep" She shoots back.

"Well your very hot yourself" Dylan says with a grin. "Or I believe beautiful is the correct term"

"The three s's" Belle reminds me.

I rolled my eyes.

"What is the three s's?" Dylan asks when we ordered.

"The three things that makes the perfect boyfriend- sweet, smart and stunning"

"Don't you agree then?" Dylan asks.

"Oh I just don't think you have them qualities"

"Really? Is that your way of saying I'm ugly?"

"No" I grin. "You're rather beautiful"

"Well thank you, but I have all three qualities"

"Really? Damm I must have missed that memo"

"Oh just get it on already with each other" Luke exclaims.

"Excuse me?" Me and Dylan both say at the same time.

"The chemistry between you two honestly, can't you see it?"

"They obviously cannot" Alicia says.

"What would you know about Chemistry?" I ask Alicia sweetly. "You go through so many guys; you don't have time to feel anything"

"And you would? Haven't you, like, sworn off boys?"

"I was in love once; I know what it's like, you on the other hand haven't"

"Okay guys" Luke held his hand up. "As entertaining as it is to watch yous arguing, can be get back to what we came here for?"

The food arrives then. I dig in, smothering each and every fry in ketchup.

"So what have we come here for?" Dylan asks. "I'm the only one who knows nothing"

"Probably for the best"

I cast a sharp glance at Alicia.

"What do you mean?" Dylan asks confused.

Alicia caught my gaze. "Nothing, so Luke fill him in"

"Okay" Luke polish's off his last fry wiping his hands on his jeans.

"There white jeans, Luke" Alicia hands him a napkin then grins at me. "Thank god he's smart" Alicia nods towards Dylan. "My best friends as dumb as a fish"

"Is that offensive?" Luke glances up.

"Ar" Alicia pats the top of his head. "You're so dumb it's cute"

"I'm not dumb" Luke frowns.

"You are about some things" I inform him. "But with computers your not"

"Right" Luke snaps his fingers turning to Dylan. "I was born a computer expert, literally, that's why Lia called me when she wanted information about Chantelle Anderson eight hours ago"

Dylan gave me a quick glance knowing eight hours ago was just when Izzy had reminded him of his family back home.

I didn't like seeing him hurt, so shoot me. I cared!

"The internet offers a lot by itself, but I was able to gain access to Anderson's laptop which offered much, much more"


	18. Chapter 17

Dylan

"Hang on" I say to Luke. "You were able to do that?" I was surprised.

He nods.

"How?" I ask, I didn't know it was possible, to access someone's computer. From cop shows that I watched, they had to physically have the laptop to go through peoples files.

"I got her email address and then I was able to send her a virus that the moment she clicked on it, it automatically downloaded onto her laptop. Now without her realising it I have free reign on her laptop" Luke explains to me.

"Do you do that regularly?"

"If I need to, it's not a hobby you know, I don't hack onto people's computers for the fun of it"

"Glad to know"

"Why would you care?" Alicia asks. "You got your ass thrown in jail, what's it matter what illegal stuff people do?

"Why so snappy?" I retort kindly.

"Its okay, she hasn't had sex in a few days" Luke told me then grins. "She need's it every day or she gets cranky"

We all laugh, Alicia punching Luke and giving us all death glares.

"So tell us what you found" Cecilia prompt's him.

Alicia leans forward towards me, her eyes now bright. "Tell me about the Andersons"

"I didn't really get to know them, I didn't want to, or their daughter, she tried it on with me but I wasn't interested"

"Why pretend that the two of you had sex?" Cecilia asks me.

"Because he's a male and it would just hurt his ego" Luke butts in.

"Well they dote on their daughter, they will do anything for her, it was her who made them kick you out. So it is easy to get you back in"

I nod. "And we threaten her with what?"

"Hang on" Luke got his laptop out booting it up. It only took moments till he turned the laptop around. "The fact that she slept with her father's boss"

"Jesus Christ"

"Since when were you into god?" Alicia asks me.

"It's an expression" I tell her.

"If you say so"

Weird girl.

"Print out the emails, you know in case she ever deletes them" Cecilia

"Okay, I'll do that tomorrow and I'll send you them"

We left the diner then, getting into the car and heading back.

We were getting closer to accomplishing the plan.


	19. Chapter 18

Cecilia

"Dylan" Jessica yells storming into the living room where we were playing Halo 3 on the Xbox after school.

"Yes?" Dylan turns to her innocently.

"Have you seen your room? It's messy. And then you leave everything you use to make a sandwich on the side. Can't you clean up after yourself?"

"Sorry doll" Dylan grins. When Jessica stormed back out he nudged me. "What's with her?"

"OCD" I tell him. "She's a clean freak"

"She'll make a great housewife, she will"

"Or a cleaner"

"Wow so much money"

"What job you want then?"

"Making games like this" Dylan nods at the Xbox.

"Really? I want to be a professional dancer"

"Were both be within the money then" Dylan high-fived me.

The front door opened and Izzy ran straight to Dylan. "Hey princess" He smiles picking her up.

Izzy put her hands on his face and told him about her day. Dylan listening intensely.

I even caught my dad smiling at the two of him. "See? He's not so bad" I say to my dad walking past.

"Really?" Jess plants her hands on her hips. Maybe Dylan was right.

I grin as Jess complained to dad. The plan was coming along nicely now.

I go into my room and take a shower.

Halfway through I hear my phone start to ring and stop, then rings again.

Emergency. Shit.

I jump out the shower, wrapping up in a towel and grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

"Cecilia get to the warehouse now" Adam barks then puts the phone down.

I quickly pull on jeans and a t-shirt and shove my feet in my converse, then take my car key and rush out the house so quick no one will notice.

In ten minutes I get there. I enter the warehouse walking till I hear voices.

"Oh good you're here" Ruby says.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I think it's about time we all had that chat" Blondie says stepping out from the shadows.

"Were confident to win the competition, so what is the problem?" Frankie asks.

Blondie laughs. "And what if you don't win, what then?"

None of us speak, Blondie laughs more. "You guys, oh you guys, you better win that competition, you lose your secrets come out, and if I get caught then so be it" There's something scary about a man that has nothing to lose. We have everything to lose: we have school, family, life.

"I'm going to be watching tomorrow night just to make sure your on top of your game" And with that Blondie leaves.

If you think street fighting is just street fighting your wrong. Everybody wants to win and will use whatever means to win. The rule is this: Sabotage any crew but when the crew win they win fair meaning basically that you can do whatever you want to any crew to get them to lose but if they win you leave them the fuck alone, actually you congratulate them because it's a fair fight.

Except my crew, with quite a few other crews, have this problem called drugs.

And that is why we need to win this competition, to pay back the money to Blondie we owe for the drugs…or face the consequences.


	20. Chapter 19

Dylan

Practice was brutal. Apart from the guys acting like something was after them and they had no time left, I was in close proximity to Cecilia a lot and damm if I wasn't turned on.

I know the difference between dancing at parties where you're supposed to react to a hot girl versus dancing professionally where lust goes out the window. Expect I can't do it, I've danced with Cecilia at a club and now I cant dance with her at a practice/competition without, ahem, reacting, down below.

To make it worst with the other girls in the group I can do it, act professionally that is. It's not just the lust, its my heart beating that little bit faster, I'd blame it on the dancing but still.

So now Alicia and Luke's words are spinning around in my head, don't forget the waitress who was so hinting at me and Cecilia as something.

Chemistry. Me and Cecilia.

When something is pointed out to you the more you really see it.

But how can I be falling for Cecilia if I am still in love with Maddy? And I know for a fact that I'm still in love with her, with every thought of her my heart pangs.

I lean up against the window watching the rain fall, new cell phone that Kiara got for me in my hand, yellow pages on my lap. I've found the place in the yellow pages where Maddy is staying. _Rodale Psychiatric hospital _I've typed the number of it onto my phone but I can't make the call. What am I hoping to accomplish? To see what I've caused.

It's not just her family that hate me; it's my own cousin, we were never on the best of terms but still.

I shook my head. Why should I hurt us both more? I flung the book just as Carlos stepped into the room. He raises an eyebrow at me and picked up the book, it was still on the same page and I had circled the place in red. "No don't" I shout, jumping to my feet.

It was too late.

"What's this about?" He aska.

"Nothing"

"Is it for some project?"

"Yeah" I grasp at the straw.

"Liar, you're trying to contact Maddy Emerson aren't you?. Your not allowed too"

A cold lace gripped my heart. "How do you know about that?"

Carlos came to sit next to me. "It's in your file Dylan" He says softly.

"Why is it?"

"It's best if you read it, hang on"

Carlos was back in a few minutes with it, I felt his eyes on me as I read it. It didn't just mention the drugs, it mentioned everything including Maddy.

"It wasn't your fault" He tells me after I put the file down.

"Not entirely but mostly yeah it was"

"Dylan, it really wasn't, you fell in love how was you supposed to know what that love would do to her, she was ill Dylan you weren't to know you were going to make it worst"

"But I did" Sobs raked my body and I felt Carlos arms go around me. I didn't care that I was crying in front of Carlos. It was comfort and that was all I needed.


	21. Chapter 20

Cecilia

When my dad tells me Dylan need's cheering up I know asking him is going to be easy. "Well there's a party at Chelsea's beach?"

"Go, have fun"

"Thanks dad, you're the best" I reach up kissing him on the cheek then went up the stairs, popping my head into Dylan's room to tell him, then getting ready.

I'm naturally pretty so I don't need much makeup, I darken my eyelashes and add gloss. I put the curling irons on, and make my hair into loose waves. Then its into my wardrobe deciding on what to wear when Dylan comes into the room.

"I like your hair like that" He says.

"Thanks" I smile at him.

"I have REACH again, so I'll meet you at the party"

"Okay"

When Dylan leaves I see the dress I want to wear, it's a short scarlet red dress with a lace up bodice and a ruffled skirt. Then I put on low flat silver shoes.

Frankie pick's me up looking lush with black eyeliner on. "Who you looking sexy for?" I ask getting into his car.

"I could say the same for you" He laughs.

When we get to the beach the party us already going off to a great start. There is a keg set up and a stereo blasting out music, some people are milling around, others dancing. In the sand dunes, I see drugs being dealt.

I head over to grab a beer waving back at people who call out to me.

"Hey C"

Oh shit. What's he doing here?

I sigh turning around to face him. He's as gorgeous as ever, smiling that damm smile I used to love waaaay too much. Even now, its caught me, pulling at my heart.

Jay. The guy who cheated on me after two years of officially going out, before that we were always into each other and occasionally make out, like friends with benefits.

"What do you want?"

He chuckles "I'm just trying to be nice"

"Well don't" I made to shove past him but he grabs my arm.

"Hey, what's your problem? You're the one that broke up with me, remember?"

Now it was my turn to laugh. "You serious? You cheated on me"

"It was just the once"

"Is that supposed to make things better?"

"We could have worked it out"

"Your wrong. I gave you my virginity and you still run off to another girl, a shank of all people"

"Yeah your virginity was all you gave me, after you wouldn't have sex with me, goddammit I waited for you to be my first and one time was all you could give me"

Tears leak out my eyes. All because I woudnt have sex again? I thought it hurt being cheated on, but to know that was the reason.

"Oh shit Cel, I didn't mean it to sound like that"

"It's fine" I pull out his grasp, choking on my tears. "Just leave me the fuck alone" I ran away from him, from the party to where I was finally alone. I took my shoes off walking along the water edge the waves lapping at me filling me with calm ,relaxing me. I brushed the tears away but they were coming thick and fast. _Shit girl, come on you cannot cry over him, you've done doing that. _I chant to myself and eventually the tears stop.

I finish up the beer and once I'm under control I start to head back grabbing something a little stronger to drink. My favourite song comes on then and Milo pulls me in to the dancing crowd but my heart isn't in it.


	22. Chapter 21

Dylan

After an horrific session at REACH (mainly horrific because I plain hate it, especially when I'm told to tell my life story because theres no damm way I'm telling strangers anything) I head back to the Fuentes, having a shower then putting on black jeans with a dark blue button-up shirt.

Carlos, being ever so nice, hands me the keys to his car which is a pretty sweet black Aston Martin.

When I get there people are jumping up and down to StarShips by Nicki Minaj. I grab a drink from the keg and just watch the people for a while till Chelsea pulls me in.

When I spot Cecilia something inside me jumps for joy on seeing her, she sees me and heads over as Lego House by Ed Sheeran comes on. Everybody's grabbing a partner and dancing slowly to it. I take Cecilia's hand, she puts her hands on my shoulders as I rest mine on her waist as we slowly sway to it.

The lyrics swamp me. Me and Maddy were always up and down, the lyrics are too true. Tears cloud my eyes. _And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm. _Me and Maddy, December we had gotten lost and it was dark but all was important was that we had each other. _I'll pick you up when you're getting down. _Me and Maddy always would run to the other when life crashed down on us. _And if you're broken I'll mend ya. _Except I never mended her.

Cecilia is looking at me, her eyes are brimming over. She's been hurt too, I know because Chelsea confined in me once.

The time at the diner the words that haven't stopped running through my head, and now looking at Cecilia I can see what they were saying, about the chemistry.

But I'm still in love with Maddy.

I kiss her, it's just one kiss but a warm fire spreads through me and my lips are tinkling. Thoughts of Maddy go completty out my head as we pull back from the kiss, the kiss is all I can think about, Cecilia is all I can see.

A fast song, I don't know it's name, but I know the artist- Pretty Reckless, Maddy's favourite band comes on then.

I close my eyes.

"Come on" Cecilia grabs my hand and pulls me out the party, off the beach to where all the cars are parked.

We sit on the bumper of a car as Cecilia lights two fags up for us. I take it, inhaling the smoke. The ball of glowing orange light of the cigarette is the only light we have near the woods at 1am. The beach party is way back in the distance.

"He's name is Jay, I, I'm still in love with him, but he cheated on me" Cecilia shook her head. "I know that doesn't sound that bad that he cheated on me, but we had been in love our whole life. First we were just free to do whatever we wanted with other people, I guess we were kinda like friends with benefits. Then we got together officially, and it was everything until it wasn't anymore"

"She was my brother's best friend, she was crazy as in crazy weird and bloody attractive, and along the line I fell for her and she for me. We had known each other our whole lives, hell we were friends but then we became more then friends" I took a long drag and blew it out in circles. "But she had a mental problem that fucked her up, I was fucked up with drugs and that started to get in-between us. But she was everything to me, even then. But it got to the point where it escalated and we were forced apart"

"You still love her" Cecilia announces lighting up another cigarette for us both.

"And you still love him"

Cecilia took my hand. "I think we need to forget the kiss happened. We're both in love with other people, it would just hurt us more"

I kiss her on the cheek and left.


	23. Chapter 22

Cecilia

It's been awkward ever since that night, we act like were not even friends.

No scrap that, we act as if we were never friends.

I miss him, why did we kiss? We kissed and our friendship is done, finished because we couldn't just be friends after that. And after seeing Jay. Jay.

I bang my head against the steering wheel. My life had completty flipped over at the click of a button when it had taken so much to build my life back up again; after the incident; after jay.

The wheels start to turn in my head and I'm going, starting up the car and moving. I end up at the run-down area, the slums of our town and drive over to the tattoo shop that sits next to the chippy and a newsagents. I go to the chippy first ordering two extra large portions of chips and knock on the door to the tattoo shop as I see the closed sign.

"Lea" The owner Nikki smiled and beckoned me in, leading me up to the flat above the shop. "Lea's here with chips" She shouts.

They were grabbed out my hands.

"Lea, Lea, its been a long time gal" Reg came over giving me a hug. "You okay?"

"I'm fine" I lied.

"I see through your bullshit Lea and you will tell me"

I roll my eyes, Reg going back to the chips.

I sat next to Chris who devoured his share of chips in under a minute. Reg owned the flat with Nikki owning the shop, Chris, Ajay, Cass and Faustino lived across the road in a block of flats but spend most of their time here.

"Do you have some?" I ask Chris.

"Mike came by" He says starting to prepare it, I looked away till Ajay tightened the belt around my arm and Chris injected the needle of cocaine into my arm. I closed my eyes as it went in then opened them as it was passed around.

I felt my heart racing and the room start jumped several degrees but it didnt overtake the euphoric feeling that hit me like a tornado and made all my troubles disappear.

* * *

><p>I hated to come down from the high, it was the worst bit but it was worth it for just that 15-20 minutes it lasts for. Reg took weed instead, a safer bet, and took me down to the shop.<p>

"Your talking as I do the work, now what tattoo you want?"

"Fine, I'll have, well I want star David on my upper left arm"

"Girl, your father will see that and have a bitch fit"

"You get to a point when you just don't give a damm"

"What happened?" Reg asks as he got the equipment ready.

"I cant cope Reg, my life has been one huge mess ever since I turned fourteen, and now seeing Jay again and falling for someone that I cant be with, I just can't care"

"Why cant you be with him?"

"Because were not ready to move on" And that was the truth, the thing pushing me and Dylan apart.

"I'm sorry Lia"

I smile sadly at him. "Just you understand, you know? It means a lot"

"I do" He ran his hand through my hair then starting inking. I grit my teeth through the pain, this would be my third tattoo. I had a scorpion tattoo on my lower back/ waist and a link chain on my right wrist.

"All done" Reg walks into the back room.

I went back up to the flat to say bye then I got back in the car heading to god knows where. Just getting lost.


	24. Chapter 23

Dylan

Me and Cecilia have been keeping apart. We'll sit down to dinner together, she'll take me to school and back but that was it.. none of our usual banter, none of us hanging out, nothing. As if were strangers living together.

We have a game tonight against another school, I focus on that to forget my loneliness. Except Cecilia is a cheerleader, she'll be on the sideline cheering. Fuck.

"You okay Dyl?" Adam asks.

"I'm fine" I give him a fake smile then sprint on ahead, we are practising and coach is making us do laps.

When I'm angry I run faster. And I am angry, angry that when I kissed her it changed everything.

It's been just a few days and I miss her. When I kissed her I wanted more, I wanted her. She's wasn't one of them girls that you like and go out with, she's one of them girls that you fall in love with.

Except I'm already in love, can you love two people? Maddy's been there most of my life and I've only known Cecilia for a few months, yet I'm falling faster for Cecilia then I ever did for Maddy.

I was a mess and now I'm a complicated mess.

When I got here I wasn't looking forward to it; I was depressed; I saw no light for me and then Cecilia came into view and changed my life, she made me happy, enjoy life.

And now I'm back to where I started.

I collapse to my knees and hands, gasping for air. Flashes ran past my eyes; Cecilia blocked these out, she blocked my past out, she blocked the pain out. How was that possible? I never thought it could be.

"Dlyan, you okay mate?" Adam slaps his hand on my back.

"Fine" I push myself up into a standing position.

"Pratice is over"

"Yeah" I walk back with Adam seeing the team give me weird looks, I ignore them.

I head towards the parking lot where Carlos said he'll pick me up being as Cecilia is AWOL. I told Carlos she is at Chelsea's place, I think he believe me. I hoped I seemed convincing seen as I had no idea where she was, she didnt even turn up for school today but Frankie told me not to worry.

"Hey Dylan" Coach stops me.

I turn back around seeing Carlos get out of his car.

"Are you sure your okay? If your not up to it I can put in a replacement"

"No I'm fine"

"Is there a problem?" Carlos asked standing beside me.

"No there isn't" I said but Coach still wanted to talk to him. Fuck.

I got into the car to wait for them to finish the conversation about me.

Carlos was only a moment. "Dylan Coach is concerned" He says as he pulls out. "You can miss this one game"

"I dont want to"

He glance's at me before returning to the road.

"It might be best to just miss just this one game"

"Please let me do it" I plead. "I really want to"

Carlos sighs. "Okay"

"Thankyou"

"So whats happening with you and Cecilia?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You two were always together and now your not"

I shrug. "Everythings fine"

When we finally got home I went up stairs to my room to avoid any more questioning until I got called down for dinner. I wasnt hungry, but I knew if I didn't eat Carlos would not let me go to the game.

Frankie came to pick me up, all the way over there he talked about his new girlfriend that he met at the swimming pool. Getting Frankie to shut up about himself is eternally impossible so I was glad to be finally there when he did get there which considering how slow a driver Frankie is...

I search through the cheerleaders at the field looking for Cecilia and there she was, right at the front of the group laughing. I let out a small smile then followed the rest of the team.


	25. Chapter 24

Cecilia

As Dylan drove the ball home, in the midst of all the cheering from Fairfield and the booing from the other school I left the game behind me as I was walking towards my car I hear Dylan calling my name.

I turn to face him.

"Cecilia I cant do this" Dylan burst out.

I start to speak but he put up a hand to stop me. "I miss you being my friend. We said we were just going to forget the kiss but its keeping us apart and things have been awkward over the past week, hell we've hardly talked let alone hang out. When I was brought here I thought I could hardly last a week, my heart was broken and the only way I knew how to cope with it was to destroy myself. But then I met you and the opposite happened, I've been happy and I never thought I'd be me again. So please your saving me and I need you. More than that I want you"

I rush at him wrapping my arms around him and squeezing him tight to me. He held on for a few minutes as we breathed each other then let go of each other taking a step back.

"I missed you too Dylan. We said to forget it that it just hurts us more, but this is hurting, staying away from you. I can't do it, I wont"

"I need you C, yes its going to hurt but sometimes you have to suffer to be happy"

I burst out laughing in my head as I kissed him, casting me away from this muddy field to above the clouds, flying higher and higher until the dam burst down

Me and Dylan looked up at the rain then back at each other as Dylan took me into another mind-blowing kiss. The rain fell down on us plastering our clothes together, wetting our hair yet our lips never wavered. The cold and the wind rippled around us, me and Dylan were safe from it in a bubble that didn't physically exist.

Our lips parted and I giggle caught up in the rain grabbing Dylan's hand and running.

"Where are we going?" He asks as we climb into my car.

"To my special place"

"Is that all the info I'm getting?"

"Shut up"

We exit the school and I take the left turn heading to the highway.

As we reach the long stretch of road that connected us to the next state line I turn to Dylan with a grin. "You've never been with me in a car when theres endless road with not much traffic"

"No why?"

I didn't answer I just press my foot down, hard.

"Whoaah" Dylan shouts as we zoom down the highway. He grips the sides of the seat and swallows.

"Don't like it?" I tease.

"Whats with the no warning bitch? God"

"Nope he's not here"

He looks at me. "Funny"

"Just don't put your window down"

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?"

"Yes"

"Fuck you. Can't you slow down?"

"Nope"

"Where are we going? We'll be in Las Vegas soon"

"Stop being so dramatic"

"Your going 100"

"Wish it would go faster"

"God grief"

"Were nearly there"

"Where, Antarctica?"

"Thought everyone with a y chromosome liked going fast?"

"Apparently not"

I laugh at his expression. He looks scared.

I focus on the turn we would have to make, smiling as we came up to it then I yank the wheel to the left.

He screamed so loud I was startled and nearly drove the car into a ditch where going at this speed were likely end up dead or if not badly injured.

I start to slow down I had too, not just for Dylan but for how narrow the roads were down here.

"You okay?" I ask as we trailed at 30 miles.

He put a finger up to signal he needed more time. I turn my attention to the view of the scenery, it was dark but it made it all better with the narrow windy roads covered each side by tree's and as I put the window down the smell of a farmyard hit. I breathe deeply. I loved the countryside; it was so peaceful, so beautiful in my eyes anyway.

"Okay I'm good now"

"Maybe I should have warned you"

"You think?. Where are we anyway?"

"What does it look like?" I ask.

"I know that so this is your special place?"

"Were not there yet be silent"

"Okay" Dylan holds his hands up.

We came out of the endless windy narrow roads and went past the farmhouse I had smelt then up the hill. The roads were the same but they were uphill.

We continued that way for ages until we got to the very top pushing our way through the woods. We reached the opening and stepped through it.

Dylan gasped at the site in front of him, his eyes showing what he couldn't say.

"You can see why this is my special place" I gaze at the view in front of me, our town in miniature, from afar. The town was sparkling prettily all lit up like the Cheshire lights.

Dylan came up behind me wrapping his arms around me. "Wow, it's-"

"I know" I lay my finger against his lip twisting around in his arms to face him.

He lowers his face and kisses me right there, on top of what felt like the world.

**A/N: This is my biggest chapter by far but I just couldn't stop writing. Thank you all for staying with me on this story so far. **


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: That was not the ending. Sorry for the confusion. I could leave it there but theres too many questions left unanswered and is too short for my liking. I have the rest of the story mapped out in my head now so I can update quicker. Readers, I hope that you stay with this story and thanks for reading. Also thank you for reviewing.**

Dylan

I've been dating Cecilia for two weeks now, no one was surprised to see us together. The only people who didnt know yet were our families. I didn't want to approach me being in a relationship since Maddy with mine and I didn't know what Cecilia's problem was.

It was Friday and I had got home late, after practice and dinner with the guys at Maccy D's where it seemed we stayed the entire night. I thought I was gonna get in shits loads of trouble considering I'm still grounded to find out that he and Kiara was gone for the night and Jessica was at a sleepover.

"So it's just me and you babysitting Izzy?"

Cecilia nods. "Yep we have the whole house to ourselves, expect we can't have a party because of my sister"

"So were home alone, what ever will we do?" I move towards her suggestively.

She leans into me whispering in my ear. "What all kids do when their parents are out" Then she jumps to her feet. "Movie fest"

"Tease"

"Bite me"

Cecilia goes to get the movies, I make popcorn.

By the time I've done the popcorn Cecilia is sitting down on the sofa.

She holds up a bunch of DVDs. "Scary horror movies?"

"Sure"

"Do you get scared? Have to hide behind a cushion? Cry from fright?" Cecilia teases.

"I don't but do you?" I tease right back.

"I get chills" She admits.

I stare gobsmacked. Shocked. Flabbergasted.

Cecilia Fuentes admitted something.

Twitter. Twitter. I run over to the booted up family computer clicking on the internet.

"What are you doing?" Cecilia comes up behind me.

I go onto twitter.

"Fuck you" Cecilia punches me in the shoulder as she reads what I tweet.

"That hurt" I rub my shoulder.

"Good" Cecilia's eyes twinkle.

"Good huh?" I raise an eyebrow stalking towards her.

She backs away but I'm quicker.

I grab her around the waist knocking her to the floor scrambling on top of her to hold her down as I tickle her mercily. "A bunch of Mexicans are running down a hill, what is going on? A prison break" Cecilia bursts out laughing as do I. "Did you hear about that one Mexican that went to college? Yeah…me neither"

We laugh even harder. It's out till we have stopped laughing I realise I'm not tickling her and the position were in is playing with my mind and body, Cecilia kisses me first and then I know its my turn to pay back for earlier so I get off her, even though I want to kiss her full on back but revenge is too sweet no matter how little.

"Bitch" She glares at me.

"Suck on it" I laugh.

Cecilia heads over to the TV; I go into the kitchen making popcorn and coke, the drink kind, not the drug kind. I couldn't, wouldn't go near drugs ever again. Not after the way they fucked me up, helped ruin my relationship with Maddy.

"By the way I'm quite warm, you won't shiver" I say when I re-enter the room shaking that thought from my head even though I knew Cecilia wouldn't mind having the drug kind of coke.

"Appreciate the offer, but I'm not sure your make it through"

"We'll see" I turn the lights off, Cecilia presses play as we sit not touching but in touching distance to prove that we can tough it out.

We both jump at the opening credits and grin at each other.

It's a quarter way through the movie when Cecilia presses herself up against me, I put my arms around her and hold her close.

I would have said a smart comment later on but near the end I was feeling the exact same.

See, sometimes we could be equal.

Sometimes.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: I've re-edited the last chapter. If you dont want to re-read it's cool but it may be worth it. **

**Momo16-No its okay someone else wondered. Thank you for reviewing.**

Cecilia

"Night C" Dylan mused my hair then stood up.

"Don't leave me in here" I grab his hand tightly.

"Okay then, are you coming to bed then?"

I nod not letting go off his hand as he led the way up the stairs. I think he was as scared too, no I know he was because he would have called me out on it.

On the landing Dylan let go off me and went towards his room.

"Wait Dylan"

"Yes?" He turns around.

"Can I sleep with you?"

"That film really fucked you up, didn't it?"

I nod.

"Come here" Dylan held his hand out.

I take it and he pulls me into him putting his free arm around my shoulders. I leant into him taking in his warmth and security.

Supernatural/ horrors based on true stories scared the living daylights out of me, if I watched one I couldn't sleep after.

But now, I had Dylan.

Dylan jumps straight into the bed "Well?" He lifts the covers up for me.

"You didn't shut the door" I panic frozen in the middle of his room, I was ready to jump into his bed but then I noticed the door wide open leading to the darkened hallway.

"Close it then" He suggests then looks at my face. "Oh you cant, wait"

He bounced right out of bed and closed it then took hold of my waist and brought me to the bed lifting the covers up and over us, I smuggle into him merging myself to him.

"Feel better?" Dylan picks up a strand of my hair that had fallen across my eyes rubbing it between his fingers.

I pull my head up from his chest resting it against his shoulder so I could see his face. "Much"

"You're a tough girl C, yet you're not afraid to show when you're scared"

"Thank you" I put my hand against his cheek. "Seriously"

"My pleasure to protect an tough girl when the need arises"

"I like it"

"What me protecting you?"

I nodded.

"I like it too"

"I have to protect you"

"As do I"

Dylan chuckles.

"What?" I asks him.

"Didn't you feel that?"

"Are you serious?" I sat up.

"No no no" Dylan pulls me back down. "I didn't mean like that"

"What did you mean then?" I peek under my eyelashes at him, he was the one sitting up now.

"Like a blinding contact"

"Like an oath?"

"Si"

I roll my eyes. "God Dylan, you read into things too much, just shut up"

"You telling me to shut up?" Dylan leant over me an maniac grin lighting up his face.

"Uh…no"

"Too late" Dylan began to tickle my sides. I squirm, laughter bubbling up inside me. "Please stop" I splutter out.

"What? What was that? I didn't quite hear" He leant in closer to me.

"I said stop"

"Huh?"

I tickle him under his chin, he immediately let go of me and took hold of my wrists putting them above my head, he was full on top of me now, his face even closer to mine that I could feel him breathing.

I don't know when it happened.

But his lips were on mine probing under the surface, I opened my mouth to him; his tongue playing the tango with mine. A burning sensation runs under my skin, heat thundering under me. I roll over on top of him kissing him hard and fast, he's hands are running over my body causing waves of intense pleasure rolling through me. I fist his hair moaning into his mouth. He's hips thrust against mine, I grind them back down, our groans are echoing across the room.

I don't think we're going to stop.

And then the bang happens.


	28. Chapter 27

Dylan

When my door bangs open with a loud crash I scream clutching hold of Cecilia who laughs?

I swing my gaze to the door seeing Izzy frowning, holding a teddy bear to her chest. "Why scream at me?"

"Ah baby, he wasn't, he just thought you were the bogey monster" Cecilia is out of the bed before I can blink, picking up Izzy, bringing her over to the bed.

"I'm sorry" I took Izzy off Cecilia.

"S'okay"

"What's the matter, Izzy?" Cecilia asks her.

"I had a nightmare" Izzy's lips tremble.

"Oh baby, it's not real you know that" Cecilia spoke to her, while I comfort her.

Izzy nods leaning against me taking shallower breaths, sucking her thumb.

"You want to sleep with us?" I ask.

Izzy nods.

We put Izzy in the middle of us, holding hands above her head while we fell asleep.

The last thing on my mind is that with Maddy I never once thought of the idea of us having kids, with Cecilia I can practically see it.

* * *

><p>"What's going on in here then?"<p>

My eyes snap open. Jessica stands at the door a smirk on her face.

"Jessie" Izzy clambered over me and C to get to her.

"Hey Iz, lets leave the lovebirds alone"

"You wont say anything will you?" I ask sitting up.

"My lips are sealed" She mimes her lips being zipped. Dork.

"Someone say love birds?" Cecilia stirs.

I turn to smile at her watching as she wakes up.

"Hey you" She whispers.

I grin taking her hands in mine.

Cecilia squeezes my hands. "I'm hungry, do me something"

"Why should I?" I ask.

"Because you're a sweet kind male that will do anything for your lady"

"You're no lady" I say even as I stand up.

"Oi you" Cecilia slaps my ass.

"Stop that" I hold up a finger. She just grins wickedly. I decide to wriggle my ass for her as I walk out the door.

"Do you girls want anything?" I ask as I walk through the living room where Izzy and Jess are sitting watching a cartoon.

"Thanks Dylan, I'll have toast Dylan"

"Why you talking like that?" I ask Jess.

"Like what?"

"All posh and polite and that"

"Um" Jess shrugs. "I don't know"

"Kay Jess"

"It's Jessica, actually you can call me Jess"

"Privileged"

"I want coco pop"

"Coming right up girls" I pour Izzy a bowl of coco pops adding milk and do Jess's toast. "Do yous want a drink?"

"Shanks" Izzy gave me a wide showing all her teeth grin, clutching the bowl tight to her chest digging the spoon in and slowly putting it in her mouth, being careful not to spill. Cute.

"Thank you Dylan and no we're okay" Jess smiles at me.

I make me and Cecilia bacon batties, putting the radio on to dance as I wait for the bacon, thinking of Cecilia upstairs. I can't remember the last time I felt this good.

Even with Maddy.

No.

I stop myself before I start to think of her. I'm happy now, why spoil it?

_Maybe because you deserve it, Dylan. _

Okay I've lost it, talking in third person to myself? I shake my head taking the batties up to Cecilia.

She munches into hers. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Why am I ruining this?

I kiss her, if there's one thing that can chase away my thoughts, it's that.

"My life's never been perfect"

"What?" I snap my head up.

"Okay" She grabs my hands and takes a breath. "Let's play a game. I'm going to say something. You tell me the first thing that pops into your head"

"Yeah okay" I agree.

"The first time you saw our family"

"American dream life"

"Okay good, so my life should be the American dream"

I nod.

"Well my family they are living it, probably why me and my cousin are close- she's not and neither am I. Add Junior for that matter."

"What are you getting at?" I ask, bewildered.

"Wait" She jumps up and disappears into her walk-in wardrobe.

"Close your eyes" She orders. "And hands out"

I comply.

Hard metal is placed in my hand, I can feel the heaviness of it and the texture of metal.

"Open" I glance down at what's in my hand.

A gun.

And a switchblade.

"Cecilia, why do you have these?"

.


	29. Chapter 28

Cecilia

I can't tell the one I love not even one of my dark secrets but then I could argue he never told me the full story about his.

"Hey" Dylan took the seat in front of me.

"Hi" I peek up from the notebook in front of me.

"What's that?" Dylan points towards the book.

"Work"

"Right" Dylan rolls his eyes turning to the front.

He had been like this ever since I showed him my gun. If I could tell him the truth I would.

"What's up?" Freddie took the seat next to me.

"Freddie McGuire, Cecilia Fuentes, do you two have something to share with the class?" Our history teacher Mr. Bennett says.

"No sir" We reply.

Dylan's rolling his eyes again.

I ignore him and scribble the note for Freddie, he reads it, adding to it and slides it back.

No one notices apart from Dylan whose fists clenches and unclenches.

"What's wrong with Dylan?" Freddie asks when the period ends, were not going to our next period were going to meet the rest of the club minus Dylan because he's not one of us.

"I showed him my gun"

"What? Why would you do that?" Freddie stops us in our tracks.

"I, I just did, okay?"

"Not really, Jesus what were you thinking? What, that your show him a gun just for fun and he'll just fucking accept it!" Freddie rebukes me.

"It was just spur of the moment"

"Really? Don't have too many spur of the moment's Cecilia; it's not a good thing"

"I'm sorry"

"It's too late now" Freddie yells and walking ahead of me disappearing around the corner.

"Cecilia" Something whispers from the dark.

I spin around, seeing nothing I hurry on, quickening my steps.

It's right behind me now. I start to turn and then a hand is covering my mouth, I start to go into self-defence mode. "Just a talk"

It's him, I recognize him now.

I go with him, he drags me back into the school in a deserted corridor.

"What do you want?" I spit out.

Blondie smiles. "I've always wanted to talk to just you"

"Well you have me now"

Blondie kept on smiling. "Not for long, your friends will come looking"

I slide down to sit on the floor. "So?"

"You see" Blondie started to pace. "There's something about you that I like"

My breath hitched.

"So" He turns to me. "Sleep with me and everything is off, you can do whatever you like with your life, you and your whole group"

"If I sleep with you" I repeat standing up.

Blondie nods. "If you say no then everything is still on"

"Not a chance in hell"

I turn to see Dylan who had my gun in his hand holding it out at Blondie who put his hands up.

"Dylan what are you doing with my gun?" I gasp.

"In case I needed it, in which case I did"

I step in front of Blondie. "Don't shoot him"

"Why you protecting him?"

"Why? If you kill him your make things even worse" I yell at him.

Dylan looks at me for a moment and then he lowers the gun.

"So Cecilia, a deal?" Blondie asks.

"You're not sleeping with him" Dylan grabs my arm and pulls me to him, away from Blondie.

"Hey guy if she wants to then great, if she doesn't then that's cool too"

"Well then were cool cuz the answers no"

"Okay but I'd like to hear it from Cecilia's lips"

Dylan turns me towards him. "Cecilia I wont allow you to sleep with him for anything"

"It's my decision" I told him.

"Then I'll have to stop you whatever it takes"

I turn from him to Blondie. "No" I said out loud but lip-mimed yes to him.

Blondie nods. "It's all cool then"

"Go,d thank god" Dylan threw his arms around me, I leant into him.

"Come on" I grab his hand when he let go of me. "I think you deserve an explanation"


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: Sorry this and the next are short but I had to do it like that. Anyway enjoy! **

Dylan

We left the school heading to my car. We sat in silence while she drove and headed to the lake. The lake is surrounded by trees and bushes making it secluded.

"A lake really?"

"Yes Dylan"

"So you going to tell me?"

"There's just one thing I have to do" And that's when she pushed me in the lake.

"You, you" I splutter when I come to the surface, Cecilia was laughing.

"Come on" I hold my hands out.

"Oh fuck it" Cecilia took her skirt off and top then jumps in.

"It's freezing"

We played around in the lake till the sky started to turn colour and we go out. She put her top back on as I took my jeans off, demin sticking to wet legs is not nice.

We sat on the bank me leaning against a tree as she sat in-between my legs our legs intertwined. I glance down, her legs were golden brown, mine slightly tanned, our leg length the same as each other that I never noticed before.

I reached out for her hands locking our fingers together while I curl my feet around her ankles.

Cecilia took one deep breath and then she told me everything.

"When I started high school I met them guys. Well Starr and Chelsea I was friends in middle school. We became friends; you know how it is-the jocks and the cheerleaders. Anyway we liked the same thing, street dancing and we joined the competition.

We went to parties, did the usual stuff. Anyway we had something else in common, we were all messed up, we started to do drugs. And we got them from Blondie.

Now Blondie. He's not a dealer he's a drug lord of the Mexican cartel.

We does a deal where you pay him back later. Guess we didn't and now if we don't win the competition were fucked. I don't know what he'll do to us.

That's why we have the guns and the knifes for protection"

"If you went to the police?" I ask.

"Dylan go to the police?" She turns to me.

"Good point"

"Exactly he's too powerful. We can't run, can't get help. Besides what if we went to prison for carrying illegal weapons, he'd have people on the inside, god knows what else he could get us put down for"

"Fucked situation"

"Tell me about it"

I drew Cecilia into my chest and kissed her on the forehead, resting my chin on her head as we stare out over the lake.


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N: It was so difficult trying to keep it T rated. I managed, I think. Next chap will be longer. Enjoy! **

Cecilia

I cup my hand around the spliff lighting it up. "Come on then" I place the lit end on my lips as he smokes on the other end, as he did I breathe it in and smile at him.

He reaches his hand out and cups my face, the spliff fell out my hand as I leant into him and our lips touched and our tongues mingled.

I push him backwards leaning over him my hair falling onto his chest as I assault his lips. He groans and pushes me back removing my top as I pull him up to take his off.

I attack him again the two of us falling to the ground as I ran my hands across his beautiful skin, running down his body. He flipped us over while unhooking my bra. "Your gorgeous" He whispers as he kisses my neck and moves down my body.

I lay on the grass overlooking the lake as he drew my thong off with his teeth.

My heart beat fast, my chest moving up and down, the necklace I wore bounced between my breasts in a synchronised rhythm.

And then I felt him in me. It wasn't my first time; hell, I lost it to my ex and then when he dumped me I cruised on a one way ticket to dick city.

Except Dylan wasn't another mindless fuck, he was Dylan and I loved him.

I grip his back, I could feel my fingernails digging into his skin but he didn't seem to mind. Our bodies moved not to the beat of the music but to the beat of each other. We hit the chorus together and I've never felt like that, not since Jay.

We collapse to the ground, our hands linked, our breathing laboured.

"I love you" Dylan tells me, stroking my cheek.

"I love you too" I brought our naked bodies together, kissing his lips.

"What do the tattoo's mean?" He asks, touching the link chain on my wrist with the gentleness pressure.

"That one means nothing" I lied, not wanting to get into that.

"And?" He asked moving to the Star of David.

"I like it" I laughed. "And the supernatural aspect I guess"

"And this one?" He touches the Scorpion on my lower back, and I can't answer because he's touch feels too amazingly good.

"God Dylan" I moan. He laughs touching me even more and catching my next groan in his mouth.

"Stop it" I slap his hand away and turn back onto my back, turning my head to look at him.

We stayed like that, not touching, not talking, just looking with our hands held tight together until we fell asleep.


	32. Chapter 31

Cecilia

I stroke Dylan's hair back kissing him on the forehead. I smile down at him and then I leave going back to my car and taking off, leaving him there. Tears trickle down my face, I wipe them away. I don't want to leave him but I have to do this and I can't risk him stopping me.

I know where Blondie wants me to meet him- the warehouse where the competition is held.

I go in through the back door, my footsteps echo around the empty large space, I carry onto the front to the backstage where I know Blondie will be.

"Cecilia wait" I hear Alicia call out.

I spin around as Alicia hurries up to me. "What you doing here?" I ask her.

"Let me take your place"

"What no!"

"But I've driven her all the way" A guy, around our age comes to stand at the left of Alicia. He's rather attractive with chiseled blond hair, sincere blue eyes and so so so tall.

"Get lost Tony" Alicia tells him.

"You want a lift back don't you?"

"Yes, go get something to eat or do something, I'll text you when I need you"

"You owe me big time" He tells her before going out the back door.

"Who's he?" I enquire.

"Tony Martinez, from my school, were kinda friends" Alicia shrugs.

"Martinez why do I recognize that? I know that name, I swear I do" I tried to rack my brain.

"God, don't go mentioning him to just anyone, besides you need to go"

"No you need to go"

"Come on Cecilia, Blondie doesn't mind who"

"Alicia, it's not your fight and I am not going to let my cousin, who's younger then me by the way, take the fall"

"Cecilia you're the innocent one-"

"No I'm not" I cut her off. "What about all them guys after Jay?"

"Honey you have Dylan now, someone that you love and you can't do this to him"

"I don't love him" I shook my head.

"Cecilia, I have bi-popular okay, a side-effect is fucking everything like literally, one more isn't going to make a difference"

I shook my head. "No"

"And don't say it's because of my bi-polar, I want to fuck and I want to fuck Blondie"

"No you don't"

"He's attractive Cecilia, you don't like him because of who he is, I only care about what he looks like and that is hot"

"No Alicia, I won't, your my cousin, my family"

"Please Cecilia" Alicia steps forward hugging me, I hug her back. "After all that you've done for me, let me pay you back"

I pull back looking her in the eye. "You won't pay me back this way"

"CeCe your happy, you have Dylan- I know you say you don't love him but surely you can see it's Destiny, that your meant to be together. I have sex for the fun of it, I like it. I like that my bi-polar makes me more sexually active, because I love it. Sex, I love sex. Fucking, sucking-"

"Okay" I held my hands up. "You love sex, I get that. But no"

"Why?"

"Because it is supposed to be me" I yell.

"Girls, girls"

We both turn around to Blondie coming from behind the curtains. "Cecilia while I do like you, I admit your cousin holds an appeal, so either of you. But hurry up and decide, I don't have all day"

Alicia moved away from me taking her top off on the way.

"Alicia" I shout after her.

"Looks like a decision has been made" Blondie says leaning down to kiss Alicia and moving her bra strap down then glances across at me. "Do you like to watch Cecilia?"

"Alicia don't do this" I plead.

"Decisions been made" Blondie snaps. "Leave Cecilia"

I walk back out stumbling against the wall as I throw up. I take deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I can't believe I just walked out of there, without a backward glance!

I wish I could just phone the cops on Blondie, but I can't because I and the whole group will be dropped into it too. We will all go to prison for what we all did, and if that isn't bad enough we carry un-licenced firearms with us.

There's no way out.


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N: Momo16-Ha, yeah it is. **

**Guest- Glad you like the story, Grammar isn't one of my strongest points. I will look it over. **

Dylan

I woke up to see the sun shining down on me in the quietness that only the countryside can give. I glance to my side expecting to see Cecilia but there's no one just an empty space. There's no sign anyone was here, just me.

I make our way to where the car was parked only to see it's not there.

She had sex with me then she fucked off leaving me out here alone.

And I know why.

Would Cecilia lie to me and sleep with Blondie?

No.

Would Cecilia lie to me to go get out of the mess that her best friends were in?

Fuck yes.

I put my head in my arms as I start to cry. Cecilia can't go and sell her body, her body's mine, no one else's.

But I can't do anything:

I have no idea of where they are, and only they do.

I can't tell the police because that will get my girl slammed behind bars and that will just not be the answer.

I hear a buzzing and glance across seeing my phone lying merely feet away.

I shoot off the floor stumbling for the phone, sighing with a breath of relief that it's Cecilia. "Cecilia?" I yell down the phone.

"Jeez relax" Cecilia coughs. "I kept to my word"

"Then where are you?"

"I had no choice"

"What are you talking about?"

"God Dyl, I went to go and sleep with him but then Alicia took my place, I didn't ask her too. I tried to stop her, but I didn't try hard enough, and she's acting all fine about it. And now my car it's broken down, my phone is dying and I"

I interrupt her knowing she'll just go on and on. "Where you are I'm coming to pick you up, where are you?"

"The warehouse"

"I'm on my way" I make my way to the road and call for a taxi. It's half an hour before I get there, as I do the first thing I see is blonde hair. My heart starts to race and then as I get closer I see it isn't Blondie.

"Who's this?" I nod towards the blond guy after Cecilia hugs me to death as soon as I parked the car.

"Tony Martinez, he's my friend" Alicia smiles at me. "He brought be here"

I look at Alicia, trying to figure out why she would do this and not one thought came to mind. And she was fine with it, why? Did she just simply not care or just a really good actress?"

"All mechanics have finished for the night" Tony shrugs. "So we'll stranded"

"Let's just go home" Cecilia told us. "You too Tony"

It was silent on the way back when we got home the lights were on.

"So what's our cover story?" Alicia asks.

"We'll play it by ear" Cecilia marchs up to the front door, the rest of us following.

"It's kinda late isn't it" Carlos says when he walk into the house. Then he spots Alicia and Tony. "Alicia what are you doing here and who is that?"

"Alicia and her friend came over but their car broke down" Cecilia shrugs, sitting on the sofa.

Tony held his hand out to Carlos. "I'm Tony Mart-"

"Marti. Tony Marti" Alicia cut Tony off.

Tony turned to her confused, I know I did.

"Hang on" Carlos says. "Tony who?"

"Marti" Tony nods his head.

"I don't think your name is Marti"

"It's Martinez" I told Carlos.

"FUCK OFF DUDE" Came from the kitchen. We turned around as Alex and Luis came through the door laughing and shoving each other.

"Alicia what you doing here?" Alex asks stopping when he saw us standing all in line like soldier's to their captain.

"Tony?" Luis gaped.

What? "Hey cousin" Tony smiles lazily at Luis. Oh I see, oh shit.


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. **

Cecilia

That's where I had heard his name before-Luis's biological dad Hector Martinez had a sister who had three children, Luis met his aunt and his cousins a few years back so he knew who Tony was.

Problem: Luis hated his father's family all because he hated his dad which I totally got considering who his dad was and what he had done but to base the rest of the family on him was pretty harsh.

"What Hector's nephew?" Alex turns to Luis.

Luis nods, glaring at Tony with hatred as if he had personally done something to him which he hadn't. And Tony he was just looking at Luis normally, no hatred there. Obviously, he didn't have the same grudge.

"Why is he here?" Alex asks.

"He's one of my friends" Alicia answers.

"Your friends with a fucking gangster?" Alex yells.

"Actually, I'm not a gangster" Tony says offensively which I pretty much summed it up to that he hated anything of the sort.

Alex flew at Tony sending them banging into the wall.

"Get out of my house" Dad and Alex threw Tony out, Alicia running out after them, well storming really. She had a hard on for that Tony, I swear. They seemed to go everywhere together and she hadn't told me about him. That was a biggie, when she liked someone she never told me; I hadn't heard a word about Tony.

Luis shut the front door on them.

"You okay?" I flicked my gaze at Luis.

"I, I'm fine, I better check on Izzy see if they've woke her" I bit my lip staring worriedly after him. He went from angry to well, this in nanoseconds.

Luis went up the stairs leaving me and Dylan alone in the living room together. Dylan sat next to me clasping my hand in his, I leant against his shoulder as he kisses my hair. "I wish you hadn't had gone" Dylan says into my hair.

"I'm sorry" I play with his fingers. "I just wanted out of the mess"

"We could have found another way"

"Yes, maybe" I shrug.

"We had sex" Dylan burst out with after silence settled over us.

"Yep" I turn around to face him with a grin. "We sure did"

"How about I tell you that your my second and my last"

"Well I would have to say that's kinda corny" I jump onto him, knee's splayed either side of his waist as I leant down to kiss him. He kissed me back and we got lost in our own bliss until we heard the front door open. We sprung apart turning the TV on double fast.

"Well we could watch this" Dylan says when dad walks through the door.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask dad.

"Tony hailed a cab, Alex and Alicia have gone home, where's Luis?"

"Upstairs"

"Okay here" Dad hands me a wad of cash. "Go and enjoy yourselves"

"You serious?" I jump up.

"Ar don't, lets just go before he changes his mind" Dylan got my arm and hurried us out the house jumping into my car, Dylan with an destination in mind.

He took us to the arcade. "Trust me it be fun" He says to me when I give him a look.

"When one tends to have quite a few amounts of cash they use it well"

"And who says we have to use it all tonight?"

"I really don't think he'd mind if we didn't go back tonight"

"Are you suggesting what I'm thinking?" Dylan turns to me, a gleam in his eyes.

I jump out the car. "Maybe"

"Tease"

"Cars" I grab his arm and pull him over to them. "Race me"

"Okay but I want to kill some zombies next"

I beat him on both games causing him to complain so I decided I'd let him win on the next one just to shut him up. Except, I couldn't lose, I never could even for him.

"I hate you"

"Sore loser" I laugh at him. "Just cuz your shit at everything"

"You're paying for that" He took steps towards me with a deadly glare.

I ran except you shouldn't run at an arcade because you're bound to crash into someone which I did. "You shouldn't be running in here Cecilia" The voice made me freeze as a cold sweat broke out over my body.

I took a step backwards. God, no. Just no.

"What you doing here?" I ask him.

"I followed Tony Martinez here"

"Why? What would you want with him?"

"He's her. Dylan's yours. Do you deserve them? Do you Cecilia?"

"Leave" I tell him, glancing behind me. I couldn't see Dylan. I hadn't run that fast, he couldn't have lost me that easily.

"What have you done to him?" I grab his shirt, my nails involuntary digging in.

"To Dylan? Nothing, you're right he's innocent, you're not. Neither are the other two, at least one of you three know the guilty shouldn't win" He retreats just as Dylan found me grabbing me around the waist.

"Something wrong?" He asks noticing my expression.

"Dad called. He said to come home"

Dylan groans. "First he's like you all have fun then he's like you all have to come home"

I nod although I didn't take much of it in. I was scared, the guy knew the real me and that scared me more then anything.


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N: So I went back and realised I got my grammar mixed so I fixed it, well I hope I did. **

**Enjoy!**

Dylan

I'm walking down the corridor at school when I see Cecilia standing by the exit talking to a guy that has his back to me that all I can see is his platinum blonde hair and making hand gestures as he speaks. I can sense arrogance and annoyance off him before I even hear his voice. "Do you even realise how far away the championship is? I have to attend every practice"

"You can miss one"

I've already stopped but my body just freezes; she couldn't be cheating on me, could she?

"Uh fine. Ali said you found out of the problem?"

"Yes"

"I would have called but you know-"

"Busy yeah I do"

"For god sake Cece, you know it's a distraction for me" He stops, running a hand through his hair. "Great now that makes it sound like the only reason"

"I know okay?" Cecilia lays a hand on his arm and smiles at him. He nods.

All I can think is special nickname?

They move closer to the door as the guy lights up a fag that smells suspiciously like weed.

"No drugs in school" I can't help but stop hiding, they had moved to far away for me to hear them without revealing myself anyway.

They both jump and then Cecilia relaxes when she sees its me. "Hey Dylan" She smiles brightly.

"This is Dylan" The guy whips his head around to see me. "You scared me man"

"Do I know you?" My voice sounds offish but I don't care.

"Bit rude aren't you?" He remarks.

"Who the hell are you?"

He laughs. "I think your boyfriends jealous Cece. Y'know I would so do something but I'm not incest" I blink. "Dude, I'm her cousin"

"Actually that's not incest. Cousins can, you know? It's just morally wrong" I know I say the wrong words when Cecilia is glaring at me and she's not joking, the guy; he's finding this hilarious.

"You know I think I'm going to leave you two. Have fun" The guy jogs off laughing his head off. Crazy dick.

Cecilia turns and starts to walk away. Shit. "Cecilia" I run after her, grabbing her arm. "Wait"

"Wait" She exclaims. "I can't believe you thought I was cheating on you"

The words are thrown in my face and I swallow hard. "I know, I'm sorry. What was that about anyway?"

"Look I'll just forget you thought that and you forget our conversation? Deal"

"Deal"

I'm walking on eggshells for the rest of the day around Cecilia.

I'm just hoping the guy don't pop up again because really it was all his fault. And then we get home, and he's there. I walk in and he grins at me like the fucking Cheshire cat.

"Dylan meet the rest of the family" Carlos calls. Great.

"Dylan" Alicia floats into view pulling me with her, Cecilia following behind while Alicia introduces me to them. The crazy dicks mom is pretty hot and enchanting to stare at which I can't help, glancing back at her. I mean you have a hot older woman in front of you and you're a teenage boy, what are you expected to do?

And the dicks name was Junior. Fuck it, I preferred crazy dick. That name suited him.

Nikki was not her son in the slightest that I ended up making the dinner with her. I was in heaven being it just us two cooking in the kitchen. Kiara was at work, Carlos watching TV with her two younger boys and his daughters and the three musketeers were upstairs.

We made a gourmet chicken meal garnishing it with herbs.

"This smells nice Mom" Crazy dick wraps his arms around his mom's waist leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Dylan helped" Nikki glances at me.

"Yeah?" He grins at me, a grin I don't trust. "Dylan just loves to-"

"Cook" I interrupt before he says something I don't want out there.

I don't think he can make something out of that but he starts to, I cut him off and we began a staring match.

"Something up between you two?" Carlos questions coming into the kitchen.

"What? Me and Dly are getting to know each other" Crazy dick claps me on the shoulder hard.

I wince. "Sure thing" I lie through my teeth.

Carlos raises an eyebrow. "If you say so"

Dinner was going to be fun.


	36. Chapter 35

Cecilia

"I want to say grace" Junior announces when we all sit down at the table, I gape at him "Since when?"

He looks at me then Alicia. "Because I do"

"For gods sake" Alicia complains.

"Alicia" Luis snapped. "Don't be disrespectful"

Alicia rolls her eyes to the ceiling.

I asked her why she was staying with Luis and Nikki she told me that after what happened with Tony and Alex she stormed out her fathers house and went to stay with Luis because she knew he wouldn't say anything.

It was not surprising. Alicia threatened to leave home more times than I could count and did. It's not like she hated living there, it's just things got too much for her and with her temper it better if she left instead of fighting with Alex which wouldn't end well considering how good fighters they both were.

We did, say grace except me, Dylan and Alicia couldn't stop giggling, clearly Dylan had never done it before. It was funny and we just got glares from dad and Luis. It was not like we were a religious family.

It was halfway through the dinner when I realise what Juniors plan is.

In my room I told them about the guy I saw. Junior was the one that played it on the safe side. "At least one of the guilty know you shouldn't win" That was Junior.

And now the guy had approached us, well me, Junior said that I should break up with Dylan.

But now I know what he's doing, why shouldn't I let him? The original plan was to get Dylan back to where he belonged, home. Then we started dating for reals and the plan fell behind.

But we shouldn't have let it.

"So Dylan" Junior waves his fork in the air. "I looked around Fairfield today, quite a few hot chicks, which one you banging?"

Dylan who had been taking a drink choked, lemonade spraying across the table. Jessica looked revolted at Dylan while Luis smacks Junior around the head. "Don't say things like that with the kids around"

"Sorry. So Dylan?"

"Junior" Luis warns.

"What I just want an answer?"

"No I haven't" Dylan tells him cleaning the table up with napkins; fortunately it didn't go over anybody's dinner.

"Are you serious? Dude its like hottie central-"

"Junior I told you to stop talking about it" Luis interrupted him but he was determined to carry on.

"-there has to be one, you cant resist unless your like a-"

"That's it" Dad threw his fork and knife on the plate. "Junior go upstairs now"

"What? I haven't finished my dinner"

"I don't care I don't want you at my table"

"Junior don't make me drag you. Now do what your uncle says! You've been downright rude and Dylan doesn't deserve to get them sort of questions thrown at him" Nikki snaps at Junior with a hard gaze that can scare pretty much anyone.

Junior stands up without a word and pounds up the stairs.

Alicia has her hand pressed up against her mouth and I know she is trying hard not to laugh. Izzy has finally caught on that Junior was being mean to Dylan as she gets up and gives him a hug. "Sorry for LJ Dylan"

"It's okay Iz" He hugs her back.

I sit back in my seat knowing why dad stopped him because of Maddy. I fight the urge to run the hell away from here and finish my dinner as the atmosphere relaxes.

I go to see Junior once I've finished washing up being as it's my turn. He's gone to my room surprise surprise except when I get up there someone is already in there with him. I creep closer to the door and listen out, well it is my room.

"I wasn't supposed to know" I heard Junior say.

I heard Nikki laughing sarcastically "Oh you are so dead when we get home young man. I specifically told you because I know what comes out of your mouth and you still went ahead and did it. He's been having a hard time and Carlos said that him being here has really helped him, that he's much better from when he first came. So you can stay up here and you will leave Dylan alone"

I hide when Nikki comes out the room and I don't know how Junior could tell I was there.

"You heard right? That's what you need to do Cecilia leave Dylan alone"

"I love him" I sank on my bed.

"So? I haven't been in love, you been in it twice so you know how it feels. You know that them getting hurt over you is not worth it"

"I would be hurting him anyway" I looked down at my fingers.

"Grow up Cecilia. Their do worst and you know it"

I knew it.

I went into the bathroom and broke down.


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness. I know where I'm going with this story but I haven't got the next chapter planned so I wont be updating soon but should be before the year is up.**

**Enjoy! **

Dylan

I wake up to the phone ringing. I glance automatically at my watch seeing that it's 3am. Jesus, who would be calling at this time of night?

I groan but pick up the phone. "Yes?"

"Dylan, hey"

You know when reality comes crashing down on you? When you've been having the time of your life, even though its not going to last long but you kind of forget, and then just with the click of a finger reality has blasted you in the face like a gun going off at you at high speed?

Except for me, this reality is a blessing and a downfall.

"Hi Maddy"

"Well it's been so long"

"How?" I asked her.

"I stole the phone off one of the nurses, that's why I'm calling now so I can put it back and she won't notice"

"And if she does?"

"At least I talked to you" She says it so softly and it hits me right in the heart.

"It's so surreal, I thought, I never get to-"

"I know"

"Maddy I'm so sorry" Tears start to roll down my face. "It was all my fault"

"No it wasn't, don't take the blame for this, I know everyone blames you but you cant see it like that. I was more messed up then you"

"No don't you dare shift the blame to yourself"

"Dylan I should never have gotten involved with you, not the way I am"

"And I was so perfect?"

"Dylan let me finish. I shouldn't have because I know I would end up breaking your heart, but I couldn't help myself. They were already coming for me for a long long time, maybe you helped them come quicker, no you do. But it's not your fault, because I knew the consequences. I knew you would weaken me so the demons could finally get me, but I went straight ahead and got involved with you. I love you Dylan, always have, always will" My heart clenches when she talks about the demons, there not real but to her they are.

"I'm so sorry, it's not like I didn't know what I was doing to. I loved you too much that I couldn't be without you, we were both fucked up, our relationship was fucked up, but through it all we loved each other"

"It has to end Dylan. I, I'm going to get out of her and start all over again somewhere new where nobody knows me. I'm going to go to college and whether I make it or break it, at least I tried. Move on for me Dylan, I want you to fall in love, I want you to if you haven't already"

"Maddy what about what we have?"

"Dylan if you love me you will move on. You know it, that me and you, I cant be with you, and you know you can't be with me"

"I know. There's something out there for you Maddy"

"Bye Dylan"

I drop the phone to the floor and leg it out the house, tears clouding my eyes. I stumble to the ground and wrap my arms around myself, struggling to breathe.


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Here's a long chapter to make up for the last one. I have a Christmassy chapter next so I want it up before Christmas and not after. **

Cecilia

I watch Dylan but I don't go to him. I know how bad that sounds, but I just can't face it. I've put a brick wall up around love, I had been knocking it down, but it can easily be built. And it is so much easier to have that wall around me, that seeing Dylan I grab at it, it feels safe.

I put it up after Jay. And now I'm putting it up with Dylan.

Because the truth is that, he can't get over Maddy, over the guilt. And I can't get over letting the brick wall go down, over Jay.

Even if it hurts like the hell of a bitch.

So what do I do when this happens to me? I go clubbing, get bladdered and take up with a guy.

This time: I worked getting his ass back where it belongs. The plan fell as we fell in love and it was time it went back into action.

I had to save him and this was the only way I knew how.

I got on the train when I was supposed to go to school and went to Jackson, Dylan's hometown. I knew the exact address of the Andersons but I figured I'd have better hope at catching her at her school.

I sat on the wall outside his house instead while I waited for the school to finish, my train had arrived in at noon so I had some time to kill. I saw his mom leave presumably to work, random people didn't give me looks as I walked past.

"Hey there, you"

I glance to my right where an older looking guy, college age?, came up to me. "Hi"

"Waiting for someone?" He asks. "Haven't seen you before"

"Do you know a guy named Dylan Henderson?"

The guys lips quirks up. "I'm Jae Henderson"

"Your brothers?" I took a guess.

He shook his head. "No thank god, I'm his cousin"

"Don't you like him?"

"He does he just pretends he dosent" A younger guy who I didn't notice standing next to the guy smirks.. I jolt as he looks so much like Dylan. "How do you know Dylan?"

"He's my boyfriend"

"How is he?"

"Okay" I shrug.

"I'm Rayman"

"Yeah and your supposed to be in school" Jae rolls his eyes. "Dylan would kill me if he knew I was keeping you back from school"

"Really? What's he like?"

"What is he like?" Rayman swung up to the wall and set next to me taking the spliff out my hand and taking a drag. "Kinda a hypocrite but I get him, you know? He hardly attends school, parties, drugs, alcohol but then goes ballistic if we do but he just doesn't want us to end up like him. So he'd kick my ass for sure"

I nod. "I'm sorry he had to be taken away from you"

"He doesn't call" The guy took another drag and gave it back to me.

"He broke his phone" I took mine out my bag. "He's got a new phone now I'll give you the number but don't tell him it was from me as I don't want him knowing I'm here"

"Why are you here?" Jae asks.

I tell them, not all of it, just that I'm working to get Dylan back where he belongs and why I'm doing it, not how and not what spurred me to do so.

"Really?" Rayman perks up. "Thank you; you have no idea what it's like not having your older brother around"

"How old are you?" I ask curiously.

"Thirteen"

"Rayman here" Jae presses money into his hand. "Get something from the shop"

Rayman was about to argue but with a look from Jae he slinked off.

"What is it?" I ask him.

"You said he's your boyfriend yet your pretty stuck on getting rid of him. So what happened?"

"Maddy"

"Ah. Now there's a girl who has trouble written all over her, she's the honey that attracts an already fucked up person to get more fucked up"

"I rather not hear about her"

"Fair enough"

"I better go" I stood up. "Maybe I can catch her at lunch or something"

Jae nods and watches me as I go. I don't know why but I didn't like him for some unconscious reason.

It was luck really. They were on lunch, she was sitting at the bakers with some friends. I tap her on the shoulder.

She turns around to me with sunglasses on, taking them off to take a look at me. "Do I know you?"

"You shouldn't lie you know" I took the copied emails out my bag and plonked them on the table. One of her friends reaches out for it but she snaps her hand away picking them up to her face. "Because when someone you know tells the truth in the end, their secrets are kept safe"


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N: Oh wow, my longest chapter yet. Merry Christmas everyone. **

Dylan

"Where were you today?" I ask Cecilia stopping outside her room where she was lounging on the bed.

"Nowhere please leave I'm busy"

That was the first brush off and then gradually as school closed for winter break she ended up completty ignoring me but without seeming like she is because you know she's good at that. I can only guess she overheard my conversation with Maddy and didn't want to me with a guy still in love with his ex or still fucked up over his ex. But that would make her kind of a hypocrite, right? She still loves Jay, you think that would make us equal.

Me and Maddy were over, for reals, forever. Nick would me so happy when he heard, I remember when he first found out about me and Maddy, he didn't seem to mind much but then again with a sister like Maddy you couldn't be overprotective. He worried for me more but then Maddy was worst then me and everything went fine until that final night. That final night when after everybody hated me, they had a right too I hated myself.

That final night was the worst night of my life… all that blood, I shudder.

"You okay Dylan?" Carlos asks me.

"I'm fine" I stuck the fork in my food and brought it up to my mouth. Cecilia wasn't here again, she was at a friend's where she been most of the break it was a wonder if she'd make it for Christmas day but then her parents wouldn't let her off. They were all having a big family gathering like they always did apparently.

I couldn't wait till Christmas eve because I was going to see my family, Carlos and Kiara set it up for me then told me yesterday, it was their Christmas gift to me and it was the best gift I ever had. I couldn't wait to see my family especially since I had to do some ass-kicking for I found out through facebook- _Dylan's brother seems to be going the same way as him, god help us all. _Nick's message when I clicked on facebook earlier today, it hurt especially the comments which were worst. I wasn't going to let Rayman go down the path I tred, I just wouldn't allow it.

I'd been, I'd conquered and I'd do anything to take it all back.

* * *

><p>"Dylan baby" My mom holds her arms out wide, I run into them.<p>

"I miss you so much" I tell her when we finally break apart.

"I know baby me too" My mom lays her hand on my cheek, I close my eyes. There's no one in the entire world I love more than my mother.

My siblings came bouncing out the house then and completty cover me with hugs and kisses.

"Dyl, ride, ride" Nessie begs me jumping up and down. I sigh and knell down so she could jump on my back.

"God you're so heavy" I tease her.

"Am not" She buries her head in my shoulders her voice muffled.

"Gonna drop yeh" I yell running into the house. She squealed and I laughed dropping her on the couch.

"Good to see you Dylan" Jae stood up from the other armchair.

I nod at him. Jae, my cousin and I didn't get on. He came to live with us when his drug addicted mom went into rehab, except she completty disappeared from his life when she came out so he lived with us full time. It had been so long being the eldest that I wasn't used to much else. The icing on the cake was when I had to go stay with the Anderson's he was full on bitchy and taking my siblings away from me while I could hardly see them.

"Where's Rayman?" I ask the room not seeing him anywhere.

"He's in his room" Lilia tells me.

"Your so tall now" I blink. "You're nearly as tall as me"

"That's because you're a short arse" She grins.

"Hey"

"Dyl can we talk?" Mom brought me into the kitchen shutting the door behind her.

"Yes?"

"Don't talk to Rayman until after Christmas I don't want him in a mood"

"Okay" I nod. "I wish I was coming back here"

"Oh I know Dyl" My mom drew me in for another hug. "How are the Fuentes?"

"There better than the Andersons that's for sure" I sat down at the table. "I've got a girlfriend"

"You have?" Mom spun around. "Dyl that's great"

"Yeah I think I've done something though"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. One minute we were all fine and the next she's not even talking to me"

"Think Dyl" Mom sat down opposite.

"I got a call from Maddy saying that things were over. She could have seen me upset but I-"

"Baby" Mom put her hand on mine and squeezed it.

"The thing is that she's not over her ex either"

"Baby I want you to listen to me, if you really like this girl and she really likes you things will work out. It's fine if you both love someone else as long as it's over because it takes time Dylan, time to truly love one person"

"But I don't think I can ever stop loving Maddy"

"You will baby"

I nod. "Your never wrong mom"

"Its great to have you here Dyl"

Before I start to bawl I go back into the living room.

"Santa's coming tomorrow" Noel yells out as I walk in.

"Is he?" I pick up Noel and place him on my lap as I sit down. "Have you been a good boy?"

"I have, I have"

"Who want's Chinese?" Mom yells out.

Their loud, they can sometimes be annoying, sometimes you want to throttle them, sometimes you want to hug them till they burst and you can have some of the worst arguments in the world with them; Family.


	40. Chapter 39

Cecilia

At Christmas we had a big gathering of the whole family, I always enjoyed Christmas even as I got older and Christmas became less and less special it was always an enjoyable event.

"Cecilia" Dad raps on my door, the day Dylan is supposed to come back.

"Come in" I call out sitting on my bed on my laptop that I got for Christmas while scoffing chocolates that were spread all around me. "Wassup?" I ask as he sits on my bed.

"How's Dylan?" He asks hesitantly.

"Um I don't really know he's spending it with his family, why would he be talking to me?"

"Because you're going out"

"Wait, what?" My eyebrows rise up a notch.

"Cecilia don't lie to me, don't pretend like you don't"

"And if I was what? Why would you even think that?" I push my laptop away and my chocolates pulling my knees up to my chest.

"Honey" Dad tugs on my shoulders till I'm facing him. "I fell in love with your mom this way C, I think I can tell. I'm not mad after all like I said I've been through it. He's better then Jay honey and he's generally a nice boy once you get to know him so I'm fine with it"

_You're not supposed to be fine with it! _

I took a deep breath. There's other ways, Cecilia, other ways.

"Okay fine we are" I put my hands up.

"Cecilia I want you to know, you can tell me about these things"

"Love you dad" I turn away and get out of bed.

"Love you" Dad kisses the top of my head and walks out.

As soon as he's gone I delve into my wardrobe digging towards the back. I pull out the dress I want then pull my makeup bag out my drawer and dump it on my dresser. I head into the shower letting the water pool over my body as my muscles relax, getting out and put on my underwear first before starting on my hair and makeup, lastly my dress.

I grab money and then I'm down the stairs and out the door. "Where you going?" Jessica asks her arms crossed leaning against the stairs.

I turn around. "Out"

"Dressed like that?" She sneers. "You and Dylan fell out already or are you just cheating on him?"

"Fuck Dylan"

"So you had an argument and this is how you want to deal with it?"

"Bitch welcome to my world" I pull the door open and step out feeling the fresh cold air swirling about I breathe it in and head off.

I go to a club where I know the bouncers which is any clubs that Adam's dad owns.

"Oh hey Cece. Chase and Freddie are already in there although I think Freddie left with a girl" Bouncer Lee says as I pass the waiting line.

"Cool" I say. Chase is fucking crazy more than anybody I know and drink enhances it that most times he ends up getting chucked out of places.

I get a few drinks from the bar to swig back and then blend in with the crowd. The music is pulsing and it flows through me as it is with everyone else here.

I'm talking to a guy named Donnie who is seriously hot that I might consider going to a hotel room with when I see Chris. I drag Donnie's arm and pull him over to Chris, I tap him on the back. He turns around and a grin lights his face on seeing me as he hugs me tightly. "Who's this?"

"Donnie, Chris"

"Well this is Talaya" Chris pulls the girl he was standing with next to him. She's giggling and starts sucking on his neck as he talks to me which starts feeling a bit awkward so I bid him goodbye.

Me and Donnie have another drink and dance to the music. His arms are wrapped around my waist and he's tipping a drink towards my lips chuckling when I see a glimpse of Dylan? I open my eyes wider as he moves closer, it is him.

I swallow the drink, turn around and pull him in for a hard kiss glancing at Dylan out the corner of my eye who grabs a next girl.

Fuck him. I grab Donnie's hand and pull him out the place.


	41. Chapter 40

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter is something I wrote a while ago when I got ahead of myself in the story so I'll post that soon, a quicker update then this one was. **

Dylan

"We need to talk" I tell Rayman sitting down on his bed in his room.

"What if someone doesn't want to?"

"Well they haven't got much choice"

"Just fuck off okay"

"No" I grab his collar and push him up against the wall. "You're stopping this shit now your fucking fifteen"

"Or what? What you going to do?" He smirks.

I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face but I took deep breathes and let go of him. I had no idea how to convince my brother but I knew that I had to.

Rayman began to laugh. "You've changed bro, majorly"

"What you going on about?"

"It's like we switched roles bro"

I grab my hair in frustration. "I don't want you to end up like me" I shout at him. "I don't want your life to be ruined"

"I'm not you" He says quietly.

"No your not but your destroying your life. Where will you be without qualifications?

Where will you be when you overdose? Dead, hospital if your lucky" I ran out of breath.

"They all say that"

I shove him into the wall as I hiss in his ear. "You're counting yourself the lucky one hmm? Well you go Rayman, you carry on and see if it works out for you. You know its okay we'll sit back and let you"

"Why you being so dramatic?" Rayman asks.

"Are you being serious?" I turn him around so he's looking me in the eyes. "I went down that road and now look at me" I hold my hands out. "I'm miles away from you, mom and everyone. I've lost everything. You're the oldest, you are all mom has got please bro look after our family and don't fail like I did"

I left him then to give him time to think about it and went back downstairs, even seeing my bags by the door I found it hard to believe I was leaving already. This had been the best Christmas ever probably because it had been so long that I had spent apart from that, to some people four months may seem not that long but to me a family guy it was.

"My beautiful boy" Mom kisses the top of my head when she saw me.

"I will come soon" I tell her wrapping my arms around my mom, the one woman I would always love and respect and can always trust to stay the same.

The plan stormed into my mind, the one I'd long forgotten. But now I remembered and I wanted it so much it was a chance for me to come back to my family, Cecilia had made me forget about it but now she didn't want me.

_I will make it back I will _I chanted in my head as I picked up my bags and walked out the door. Once I got out Lilia jumped up into my arms which just about nearly knocked me over she may be only fourteen but she was tall and so heavy. "Love you girl"

"Love you to, come meet Adam"

"Who's Adam?"

"My boyfriend" She smiles brightly.

Lilia having a boyfriend, god rest his soul. It's not that Lilia was a mean person, she wasn't she just was a nightmare but not so much a nightmare that you ran screaming in the other direction.

Lilia introduced us. Adam was good looking and seemed like quite an alright guy, my sister had chosen well.

"Dylan you have to go" Mom calls out.

"I'll see you soon" I bumped fists with Adam, gave Lilia one last hug and went to say goodbye to Nes and Noel.

"Dylan's not going" Nessie yells both her and Noel clutching my legs.

"I have to" I smile sadly at them. "But know I love your guys and I'll be back"

"Come on let Dylan go" Mom handled the situation giving me a tight hug and kiss before getting the other two of me. Looking at the kids Rayman gave me a nod and I smile, glad that he wasn't going to go the same way I did then I got in the car and left.

I worried though as I started to drive. He was right we had switched roles and I remember family not being enough to stop me and I worried for Rayman.

The past swamped my mind, not Maddy, not Nick, just my mistakes.

On my way back to the Fuentes I stopped off for a drink at a bar, going into one of the clubs I was automatically allowed in after Chris put me on the list.

I walk in and drown a hard drink straight away, getting another one after just so that I wasn't too depressed any more. I turn around and see Cecilia kissing another guy. When she looked at me, right at me and then kissed the guy when she knew I was watching I did the same.

Stuff her I thought as I talked with the chick Emily until I saw her leaving with him and I knew I couldn't let her do that.

"You're coming with me" I grab Cecilia's arm. "You're not going with him"

"Excuse me" Cecilia's eyes blaze at me as she tugs away. "I'll do what I want"

"Really? Want me to tell your dad?"

Cecilia kisses the guy goodbye, giving him her number and got in the car with me ignoring me as I drove back.


	42. Chapter 41

**A/N: Some truths come out and your find out why they are the way they are however only some truths come out, there's still loads to come. I changed the summary to suit the story more because I felt like the other one didn't. **

**Oh and thanks to Rubymarieee for favoriting this. **

Cecilia

The engine suddenly began to cough then a lurch, a moan and it had stopped dead in the middle of the long deserted road.

Dylan was already out, I did the same. We were on an empty road, no cars in sight and no houses. The only light was the full white moon up in the sky.

We were in the middle of nowhere and the road that seemed to stretch for miles.

"How far?" I ask breaking the silence. "Would you say is the nearest gas station?"

Dylan looked left then right. "We'll find out"

We push the car over to the side of the road, locking it up. "Dly is your phone working?" I ask noticing mine was dead.

I show it to him, he winces. "Mine's charging at home"

"Shit"

"We'll have to walk it" He says even as he shivers.

"But we've been driving ages along this road, alone"

"I" Dylan's shoulders dropped down. "Yeah"

What that meant I didn't know. "We're lost" I stated.

"No kidding" Dylan ran a hand over his hair and rubbed his neck-a nervous reaction.

I got that. We were lost, and the two of us were hating on each other. Well maybe hate was a too strong word.

"We have to wait it out"

"Don't we can-"

"Dly it's freezing cold, it take hours were going to have to wait it out till morning.

"How?"

"In the car" I walk over to it. "It be warmest and I know my dad always puts blankets in the back in case this ever happens"

And there was. Dylan studied the car while I got the blankets out the boot.

"Where exactly? We could sit up in the front, I suppose?"

"The seats recline" I tell him. "It be best"

There are seven blankets, we took three each and then argued over the last one. Dylan said I should have it, I said he should.

"Let's leave it out" I end up snapping after five minutes of arguing about it. He just shrugged which pissed me off which he had been intending to do, I knew.

I stormed over to my side cuddling up in them, Dylan the same.

This was it, the long awkward silence before one of us fell asleep. Maybe why he argued with me pissed me off because he knew this was coming.

With nothing to do and a silent figure next to me I tried to sleep.

Tried.

I couldn't at all.

"What's the worst thing that's ever happened to you, despite the boyfriend?" Then he added "The last one"

I ignore it. "Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know. You tell, I will, despite mine"

I took a deep breath, looking out the window into the dark. "There's been a lot"

"Really?" He looks at me; I could feel his eyes on me. "There's always a worst"

"There is family vacation, the reason I fell, the reason I am who I am now, the thing that fucked me up. Me, Alicia and Junior were near the same age at thirteen we wanted to hang out by ourselves.

Ever since we've needed drugs to cope, Alicia was already broken like she was born with it, me and Junior were normal I suppose. After things happened, our lives did, we grew up all of a sudden and were all a mess.

That's when I finally got with him, we were both broken then"

"I get it" Dylan nods. "Me, Mad and Nick we all went to taekwondo, our instructor when he died we all fell; partying, drinking, drugs, sex. It if was there, we were doing it.

It's horrible death, when it happens to you, he was a remarkable man, we loved him. That was sophomore year, me and Mad started to grow closer because of it"

"Death" I nod then just say it. "That's what happened to us"

"Huh?" Dylan asks confused.

I smile. "We witnessed a murder. It was the night time, we stole a car even though none of us could drive and it was fun, the roads were quiet, wide, not too many bends so Alicia who knew a fair bit about driving could. Then we crashed, we were okay but we were lost like tonight so we walked and then we came across it.

I won't explain because I don't want to remember. We weren't even sure if the guy was officially dead, we could have saved him if we just checked but we didn't.

We just saw and ran, we were scared. Still after the guilt it just ate us up, we didn't report it, just ignored it. It destroyed us and we deserved it"

"I know what you mean by thinking you deserve it, like REACH, leaving my family. Too many blows"

We held each other on instinct. We needed to.

There was a difference between our last relationships and ours. Our whole life's had been dedicated to Jay and Maddy, but with them it was just toxic, a never ending circle. We had known them our whole lives and we couldn't let it go.

With me and Dylan we get everything we never had before.


	43. Chapter 42

**A/N: So sorry for the shortness. I haven't had one review in the last two chapters to the people who read my story please please review and tell me what you think? I promise to upload the next chapter quickly if you do.**

I had never been this way with Maddy. Maddy wasn't good for me, I wasn't for her, same with Cece and Jay.

Me and Cecilia, we were.

Expect out first loves we still loved. Well that's what I thought but now I was realising as I held Cecilia in my arms was that it was okay to love two people as long as you were with the one and the other was gone.

"Ce" I spoke.

"Yes?" Her eyes flutter open and I can't help but kiss her eyelids, making them close again.

Then I was hungry, starving except like I would before it wasn't such a rush and so hard. It was wonder, exploring, something I'd ever done before.

And Cecilia wasn't what I expected. When I saw her I thought girl that has everything, probably a princess, a little-miss-perfect, I was far from the truth. She was broken like me and she was a bad ass like me; we formed a relationship when we should never have been able to.

"Dyl" Cecilia pushes me away from, her eyes sparkling. "Let's play a game"

I wonder if she's' drunk, I agree to play.

"When you first saw me, that's the game. We've covered first thoughts"

"You never told me yours"

"Cocky arrogant bastard that doesn't let anything affect you"

"That's how I try to come off"

"But something underneath the surface" She's a better guesser then me, a whole lot better.

"Happy?" Before I can reply she's off. "Appearance go"

"Your tattoo in them camouflage clothes I got a hard on"

"That's not the first time" Her fingers are creeping down my chest raising goosebumbs but I'm not cold, just the opposite.

"So pretty" I brushed her bangs out her eyes. "Those luscious lips" I brush my fingers against them then trail her cheek. "Flawless skin" Stoke her hair. "Silkily long auburn hair, a red head, fierce" I trail my hands down her body. "And the hourglass body and your honey skin"

Cecilia breathes into my ear as her hands found my erection. "Long eyelashes love em, but your eyes I've never seen such amazing eyes before, almost supernatural" She's struggling to breathe then again so am I. "Then this body, lean and hard and muscular" She grins, then pushes at my erection. I kiss her hard on the mouth squeezing her breasts, tugging her body onto mine and I lose control.

"Why am I always first?" I groan.

"You're too easy"

"Oh really?" I start to tickle her making her writhe against me and I'm getting hard again.

I've never been this happy. Cecilia makes me happy. I'm not saying Maddy didn't but our relationship was complicated, we love each other but it's fucked up.

I want to be with Cecilia so badly. We couldn't stay away from each other and why? To hold on for someone who we can never be with?

We've been circling and circling and it was time to stop it, now right now.

"Cecilia" I stop, stop and hold her.

"Yeah?" She says looking into my eyes.

"Be with me"


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: ashes0529: I will be and kittycatvamp, thanks for reviewing. I know I said I would upload quickly if I got a review but life got in the way.**

**Sorry for the shortness, next will be longer I promise.**

Cecilia

I wake up feeling discomfort. I groan and open my eyes; the gear stick is digging into me. I open the door and climb over Dylan who I had been half lying across. It's raining; I cross my arms around myself and lean against the car, tasting the raindrops on my tongue.

"Hey girlfriend" Dylan slung his arm around my waist and leans in to kiss me. I grab his face pressing my lips to his; he deepens the kiss as my hands wander down his body.

"No don't" Dylan grins holding me away from him. "We made love like two times last night, we need to get back to your dads"

"He knows about us" I tell Dylan.

"Yeah? What he say?"

"He was good with it" I smile at him. "Surprisingly so"

"You tell him we had sex?"

"Yeah that's pushing it. Is your mom overprotective like mine?"

"Can we not talk in the rain?" Dylan asks.

"I need food, let's walk until we find a gas station"

"Walk in the rain?"

"So what else can we do Dylan? Stay in the car until it stops raining and we have to end up staying all day. I don't think so"

Dylan sighs but comes with me shivering against the cold. I wrap my arms around him and suddenly he's not. We begin to walk with our arms around each other.

"My mom, not really. Over drugs and drink oh hell yeah"

"My dad's over-protective about it all" I roll my eyes. "It's kinda annoying. Alicia, Alex lets her do anything and I mean anything. Brittany is more protective then Alex but Alicia is not her kid"

"What does she have him wrapped around her finger?"

"No, I don't know what she does" I lie not wanting to tell him. What was I supposed to say? - He lets her do whatever she wants because he has no choice- which was ultimately the truth. But then he'd want to know how and I just couldn't tell him.

We walk along the road discussing if it's better to have over-protective parents or not. We decided that over was doing it just as we came along a diner.

"Thank god" I walk towards it.

"Don't we need a gas station?"

"Dylan you complain when we have to walk in the rain and now you want to walk for how many miles we don't even know, when there's a dry place here that we could I don't know, use a phone or ask for directions to a gas station?"

"Good point" Dylan follows. I open the door inhaling the sweet smell of breakfast. "Two fry's up's please" I ask the woman at the counter, thankful I hadn't spent all my money at that bar but then again the men had done most of the spending.

She nods, tells me to choose a seat and she'll bring it over. I stand up and then realise Dylan is not there. Curse. I scan the restaurant seeing him talking to two truck drivers.

"Are you taking the mick?" One of them stood up.

"Excuse me" I slid in-between Dylan and the man. "He didn't mean what he said"

"You didn't even hear missy"

"I don't care really" I grab Dylan's arm and move us away but the man latches on to Dylan pulling him out of my grasp. "We haven't finished with him"

"I think you have" I snap down on his foot and twist his other arm around and then throw him in a downwards motion. He collapses to the floor.

"Why don't we just leave it?" I say to the other man who nods quickly.

I take my seat as people's stares avert and the two men leave.

"What did you say?"

"They were being jack asses saying they wouldn't help me so I-"

"Okay stop. When people are being like that to you, walk away"

"Would you walk away?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Nah I'd punch them" I tell him making him laugh.

"Thought I was roast there" Dylan says once our food has been delivered.

"That's why you have me" I lean across and kiss him.


End file.
